The Cat And The Mouse
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Kyo and Yuki have always hated each other, but once Yuki falls ill Kyo see a whole new side to him. And once a spark starts between these two, how will Tohru and Kagura take it.
1. Yin and Yang

**The Cat and the Mouse**

**Chapter One**

**Ying and Yang**

Kyo picked up his backpack and grasp the knob. A chorus of "wait ups" could be heard the moment he opened the door. Tohru nearly tripped over her feet to catch him before he left. She breathed heavily beneath the muttering, "I was sure you would leave me again Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun already left for school and obviously didn't want to wake me up." She laughed as she patted her head, "could we go to school together Kyo-kun...I mean you are always leaving me behind. Only Yuki-kun walks with me."

Kyo's face suddenly smeared up viciously, "why are you always comparing me to that damn rat!" He left Tohru the next second with only the look of anger to accompany him.

Tohru sighed loudly, "I don't understand you Kyo...why do you hate Yuki so much? Is it to cover up how badly an affect he has on you?" She ended up going to school alone.

Kyo's eyes scanned the courtyard at school, looking for Yuki. Once he had seen no site of him he smiled and headed inside. The last thing he needed was to hear Yuki's lecturing voice, complaining about how he talked to Tohru. He pushed back the door to his room and was a little upset to see Yuki already there. He dropped his bag onto the floor and sat down in the back far away from Yuki. Even though he despised the sight of Yuki, he couldn't help but stare during class. Yuki looked so vulnerable sitting there, head laid upon his shoulder with his books nearby. Once class had ended Kyo got ready to leave. He passed by Yuki still sitting at his desk while the rest of the class left. Kyo finally decided to turn back around and speak to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki!" Kyo shook his shoulder harder, breathing out of relief once Yuki faced him tiredly.

"Yeah..." Yuki stared at Kyo with an abnormal expression. He looked almost completely different, almost like a child. Kyo paused for a moment and then looked away.

"You still here after class is over." He removed his hand from Yuki's shoulder and walked home. Looking at Yuki just now had changed him some how. He saw Yuki as of helpless, when his usual vibe was fearless and strong. This feeling in Kyo's gut scared him, and he shook his head to force the image from his mind.

"Kyo..." Yuki's voice broke the silence suddenly, with an exhausted and dreary tone. Kyo turned back around, rather ticked because Yuki had something to say. Yuki walked slowly over to Kyo. His face was flushed and his eyes were teary.

"Yu..Yuki!" Kyo backed away scared.

"Kyo...help me." Yuki whispered quietly in a strain. He caught up to Kyo and looked him in the face.

"Yuki, what do you want!" Yuki warmly leaned his head beside Kyo's neck. He muttered words that Kyo didn't understand.

Yuki laughed softly and fell over toward Kyo. A gasp escaped his lips as Kyo caught Yuki in his arms. He slapped Yuki's face gently and called his name until he got a sound of laughter from Yuki. He placed his hand over Yuki's head, astonished it was burning up. Yuki had a fever and didn't tell anyone about it. Kyo quickly grabbed Yuki by the arm and walked him home.

"Damn Yuki...making me have to carry you're sick tale home!" Kyo complained beneath Yuki's weight. Yuki smiled in the corner of his lips.

"I don't mean to be a burden to anyone." He coughed roughly as he spoke.

"Just keep quite, you'll use to much energy if you talk." Yuki nodded and didn't speak. "So is this why you didn't walk with Tohru today. You thought she would over tire herself to help you, and you didn't want her to worry!" Yuki lifted his eyes and laughed as he nodded. Kyo stayed quite for a while longer but then had to make a last statement. "You do know this doesn't change anything right, me helping you doesn't mean I can stand to see your face!" Yuki nodded again before drifting to sleep as Kyo helped him home. _At least I want to say this won't change anything Yuki._


	2. The Tides That Bind

**Chapter Two**

**The Tides That Bind**

Once they arrived at the Sohma house, Kyo helped Yuki inside. They both took off their shoes and slipped into their slippers. Yuki sat in the floor waiting as Kyo puttered about in the kitchen, fixing some tea and soup. He peered around the corner of the door, and checked on Yuki.

"I not a pro at this so bare with me. Tohru is better at these kind of things, but I think she went out with some friends after school." Kyo came fully in view, a tray of tea and soup balanced on one hand. Yuki smiled tiredly and nodded before drinking his tea. Yuki sat quietly as Kyo watched him eat. He was calm for once and not in a hurry to get away from Yuki. "Yuki." Kyo lifted his eyes to him, " I think you will feel better once you relax, ok." Yuki nodded once more. "Good. You should take a bath after you eat, a nice hot bath always calms the body." Once Yuki agreed, Kyo rushed to the bathroom and started the water.

Yuki wobbled slightly to the bathroom once he was done eating. Kyo walked past him and cleaned off the table. He then passed a white robe and a towel to Yuki before leaving. "Thank you Kyo." Yuki said quickly before getting in. He smiled at the fact Kyo was going through all this trouble for him even after their past fights.

Kyo leaned back onto the door sighing softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. If only Tohru or Shigure were home, they could care for Yuki and not him. He was still shaky, he was worried about Yuki, especially after the sight he saw today. Kyo could barely believe it himself, finding a pleasing sensation to the expression on Yuki's face before he collapsed. It frightened him immensely, Yuki had never before had such an affect on him. After awhile Kyo went to go check on Yuki, since he had heard no sound from him since he got in. He knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Yuki!" He paused, waiting for a response. "Yuki!" he said more loudly this time. Kyo waited two more minutes and opened the door brutally. At first he saw Yuki's clothes folded up neatly in a basket, but then the tub. Kyo could see Yuki beneath the water in no response or moment. "Yuki!" Kyo yelled viciously grabbing Yuki's shoulders and pulled him up and out of the tub. Yuki gave no breath after being pulled out and even after the repeated times Kyo slapped the side of his face. Kyo went into a panic and started to yelled and slap Yuki more violently. As a last resort Kyo tilted Yuki's head up with his hand and grabbed his face with the other. Leaning down he gave air to Yuki's lungs. His lips pressed hard against Yuki's until he went out of breath himself and started to push down Yuki's stomach repeatedly.

Suddenly with a sputtering shock, Yuki took a deep breath and spat out the water. "Kyo?" Yuki coughed as Kyo rubbed his back. Not able to contain himself or his feelings Kyo wrapped his arms around the trembling, naked Yuki.

Kyo grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Yuki. Yuki stared up confused and trembling, even though the towel was placed around him. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around Kyo, who was still in shock and near tears. "You damn rat! You almost killed me with that scare. Wouldn't common sense tell you not to sleep in the goddamned bath tub!" Yuki shook his head and buried it into Kyo's neck.

"Thanks Kyo." Though Yuki could not see it, Kyo smiled and held Yuki's head to his chest a bit tighter, as it was his only chance to be string enough to protect Yuki.

Kyo gathered Yuki in his arms and took him back to his bedroom, laying him down upon the mat and covering him with the blankets. Yuki's soft blue-gray eyes watched Kyo silently, knowing how scared he must have been. He reached for Kyo's hand, whispering words Kyo couldn't here. "What did you say Yuki?" Yuki shook his head quietly.

"Truth is Kyo..." he paused, letting the words go through his head first before saying them. "I have always respected you Kyo. Actually many times before, I have fought you because I was jealous of you. Sometimes I want to be you, and just can't stand it when you can do things I can't. Like how you're friends with everyone and not afraid to be yourself. That's what I like most about you. Saying it now seems so natural, and if it weren't for the present circumstance..." Yuki let the thought trail off and squeezed Kyo's hand tightly.

Kyo squeezed his hand in return. He wanted to say the things that were on his mind as well, but it wasn't the right time and Yuki need his rest. He would tell Yuki when the time was right, but for now he watched Yuki drift off, his hand still holding Kyo's. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I love you Yuki..." Kyo finished before Yuki's grip lifted and he was surely asleep for the night.


	3. Be With Me

**Chapter Three**

**Be With Me**

Kyo stared enchanted at Yuki, his heart fluttered at the mere sight of the boy and he murmur "I need to know...do you love me as well", before lying back and resuming his previous trance-at-the-ceiling state. Two sets of eyes were fixated on the ceiling, Kyo kept in mind Tohru would be home soon. Even with that in mind he longed the more to hold Yuki in his arms while he was in his most delicate state. Kyo suddenly stared at Yuki sleeping peacefully, "just this once Yuki. Just this one time I would like to have my dreams come true." Kyo whispered between the constant breaths of Yuki. Kyo crawled over and got beside Yuki on the bed. Yuki squirmed on the bed, as Kyo pulled Yuki closer to him with a bit of a frustrated whimper, and Yuki jerked slightly in his sleep. He could hear Kyo's heavy breathing in his ear, and he could feel the other boy's arousal pressing into his spine. He realized they were panting from this, Yuki because he had no clue what Kyo had in mind. "Yuki..." Kyo affectionately rubbed his lips against Yuki's face, " be with me...just this once."

"Kyo..." Yuki murmured in a slightly choked voice, still half sleep at the time. Kyo breathed and trailed his lips along Yuki's neck. "Kyo...!" Kyo hesitated for a moment, wanting to be sure Yuki was tired and weak enough for this. Kyo's arms reached around Yuki as he kissed him. Yuki started to sweat more once Kyo had got on top of him. Kyo smiled and blushed.

"Yuki...I wanted you to be awake for this...but if you were you might not let me." Kyo reached his hands along Yuki's side and gently touched him around. He bent down and kissed Yuki deeply.

"Kyo...?" Yuki slightly lifted his eyes and looked around the room. He tried to sit up, but found it hard with Kyo still on him. In a shock Yuki shook Kyo's shoulder until he fell over on the bed. Yuki panicky looked at Kyo, he had fallen asleep quickly as usual. Yuki's vanes popped at the fact he had chose here to fall asleep. he then noticed his shirt had been unbuttoned and his pants were pulled farther down to his thighs. "Kyo!" he faced him in confusion, would Kyo be the type to attack him in his sleep, while he's sick none the less.

"Kyo...Yuki-kun! I'm home!" Tohru suddenly opened the front door and went inside.

Yuki could hear her foot steps heading upstairs toward his room. He went into a panic, exactly what would Tohru think if she saw him and Kyo like this. Yuki quickly leaped from the bed and exited the room before Tohru made it upstairs.

"Yuki-kun?...Kyo?" She opened Yuki's door and was surprised to find Kyo there asleep. "Kyo? This is a weird place to fall asleep. Where's Yuki-kun?" She shrugged his shoulder repeating.

Kyo jumped once he noticed someone was there, "Yuki! Huh! Yuki!" He turned around and searched the room. Tohru laughed at the fact Kyo was looking for him for an unselfish reason. "What do you want damn girl!"

"That's no way to talk to Honda-san!" Yuki stepped into the doorway. "I decide to let you be this time, but next time find your own damn room to stay in." He headed downstairs afterward, leaving Kyo still confused.

"Yuki..."_Does he really not know what I did to him or is he playing it off. I probably seemed weird when I was on him...why won't Yuki say something then. At least anger toward me for it._

The family sat together for dinner once Shigure got home. They ate in silence since Kyo and Yuki usually started the topics over a fight. But both were filled with confusion toward the other and was to scared to mention anything. "Man you guys are acting strangly today. I wander...did something happen while I was gone Kyo?" Tohru finished her food and placed her bowl on the table.

Kyo gasped and then returned to silence, "no." He blushed and closed his eyes.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru stood up and gathered the dishes. Yuki looked at her and shook is head in a negative gesture. "Okay. Any way, how about you Shigure, anything happen?"

"I'm going to bed." Yuki quickly stood up and left the table. The family was quiet for the suddenes of it all. Kyo looked at everyone else and then at Yuki heading upstairs.

"I'm going to bad too." He jumped from his seat and followed after Yuki. When he reached the top he noticed Yuki just standing there in the middle of the hallway. "Yuki?..." Yuki had his arms crossed and a serious look as he appeared to be waiting for Kyo. Once Kyo called him, he turned around. Yuki followed back to Kyo against the walk. He prevented him from leaving. "Yuki...what are you-" Yuki suddenly grabbed the back of Kyo's neck and pulled his face closer to his.

"I want to know why?" Yuki spoke quickly and strict. Suddenly without haste Yuki pulled Kyo by the neck until their lips met. Kyo was still astonished Yuki would kiss him first this time but he gladly accepted it and didn't resist.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo?" Tohru walked up stairs to check on the guys since they left so early in dinner, but both had rushed into their rooms before she got there.

"Yuki...does this mean...?" Kyo whispered skimming the surface of his lips where Yuki and his had touched.


	4. Alone

**Chapter Four**

**Alone**

The moment Tooru's alarm clock went off a sea of anger flowed in. Shigure grabbed his pillow and wrapped it around his head, ignoring the irritating sound for school. Yuki laughed at immediate waking, he could here Kyou yelling and cursing loudly as he got up. This was Kyou's normal response to everything. he jumped out of bed and menacingly stormed into Tooru's room.

"Turn off that stupid clock, before I do!" Kyou stomped to the alarm clock. When Tooru ignored his constant complaints he roared and threw the clock out of the window. "What are you going to do now!" he smiled patting himself on the back for his good deed.

Tooru walked out of the room and returned two minutes later with another clock in hand. "Me and Shigure, took the liberty of buying more than one alarm clock at the risk you would destroy mine for the 84th time. So, what are you going to do now?" Tooru place the clock on the floor next to her futon. She then left to get ready for school. Kyou returned to his bed, which wasn't much of a bed since Tooru was brought into the family and he had to sleep in the living room.

"What are you doing back in bed Kyou? Aren't you going to school?" Shigure spoke as he stood impatiently in the doorway.

Kyou moaned with frustration and pulled the covers over head. "I think I caught Yuki's cold."

Shigure laughed, "how! It's not like you to have any close contacts with Yuki."

Kyou blushed suddenly remembering the time he kissed Yuki. He turned over and faced Shigure. "I just don't feel like going today, plus Yuki still needs a watch guard during this illness. Don't you think I am better fit for the job."

Shigure burst out into laughter and slapped his knee, "you? You the most hyper, competitive fighter in this house. You are always starting fights with Yuki and yet you want to protect him. I can't believe it! You even make Tooru want to fight sometimes. You're the most stubborn person in the world."

Kyou's spirit dropped and he frowned, "so what! Maybe I want to turn over a new leaf! Ever considered that option Shigure!" Kyou rushed over to him and pulled the door shut before retreating back to the comfort of his bed. Tooru was ready to leave for school ten minutes later. She noticed Kyou still in the clothes he had on yesterday and left without him. Shigure left to check on the rest of the family at the Sohma homes a few minutes apart from Tooru. Kyou didn't lift his head until everyone had left and he could finally get the rest he so desirably wanted. After a hour of beautiful dreaming Kyou decide to take a shower. Yuki wakes again to the sound of running water and approaches it.

"Shigure? Are you in there?" The door isn't locked and swings open once Yuki gave it a push with his foot. Kyou finally enters from the bathroom, and covered only by a white towel. Kyou's hair is combed back straight for once, as water dripped down it and down his legs, even on the tops of his feet, curving under his insteps and heels. Yuki noticed that his thighs are firm way up to the towel edge, his muscled calves twitching as he curled in his toes. Yuki blushed noticing that the thin towel is the only thing between them and a gleaming full frontal.

"Oh, Yuki?" Kyou asked curiously, Yuki stood there like this motionless and speechless jerkoff hall prowler who's entering uninvited.

"Hmm... I need a shower." Yuki spoke still collapsing with nervousness. Kyou moved out of the way, letting Yuki in as still steam swirls, and then to the windows and glass. Yuki goes in and locks the door to disrobe. Yuki wandered if Kyou had gotten dressed yet as he felt the refreshing water slide against his skin. Once Yuki got out he headed for his room. He walks in only to find Kyou still in a towel searching the room. "What are you doing in here?" Yuki asked timidly.

"All my cloths are being washed. I guess I should have checked before taking a shower, huh?" Kyou laughed standing back up and patting his head. His body now shivering from the cold air against his wet flesh.

Yuki smeared and pushed Kyou out of his room. So Kyou returned to the living room and sat in silence. "The obvious thing to do would go get it from the dryer, Kyou." Yuki walked out in fresh clothes as Kyou only had a blanket and a wet towel to cloth him. The blanket edge just above his legs, anchored tighly between his them. Yuki sat beside Kyou and turned on the TV, "you know you're going to get a cold like that."

He relaxed and naked under the blanket, and Yuki his clothes. Kyou's eased himself down onto the edge of the couch, hands folded on his lap, and Yuki stared straight ahead at the television. Kyou suddenly stares at Yuki, somehow he manage to get beside him without getting Yuki's attention. His nose lightly brushed Yuki's hair. "Did you use Tooru's shampoo?"

Yuki suddenly jumps relieving Kyou was beside him, "it was the only thing in there." Kyou shook his head and laughed.

"Me too." The strong fragrance is stronger on him since he's wearing no clothes, and the blanket has fallen to his waist, now pressing right uo against Yuki in all his warm and lanky naked splendor. "You smell like her more though." Before Yuki could reply he continued. "I can tell, and I do too." Yuki suddenly feels his whole body going limp and relaxing against Kyou as he begins to rub his head against Yuki's neck and shoulder muscles. Up and down. then around to his temples, where he circles it with his lips. Yuki drifted off in complete surrender to the calm, the perfect stillness, the repose just before he burst into whimpers and moans.

"Kyou...what are you doing?" Yuki quietly leans back toward him. "About last night...did you?" Yuki suddenly jumps to his feet. "Did you...", he couldn't speak of it so comfortably. Kyou stood up as well but grabbed Yuki's hand and lead him to his room. Yuki hesitates before entering the room, "Kyou, what are you doing?"

Kyou looked down to the floor once he had Yuki inside. "The truth is just recently...I relieve I love you." Yuki's eyes widened when Kyou suddenly jerks toward him and pulls him down on top of him. He kissed Yuki hard on the lips and whispered. "I just want to...once. Please Yuki." Yuki blushes and doesn't give an answer, which to Kyou means why am I doing this or a yes. Kyou called out Yuki's named over and over like he was he only person he ever truly desired, rapturously shedding his clothes. He whispered of trust with the deepest dark secrets of his fear to be loved. He clings more tightly to Yuki as he step thought that soft, magic light and into the darkness, slowly closing the door Yuki continued.


	5. I Love You Too

**Chapter Five**

**I Love You Too**

The moment Kyou awoke, he knew that something was out of the ordinary. The smell of tea brewing and food cooking, accompanied by the soft female voice singing slightly off key along to some random pop song that was playing on the radio alerted him to that fact. As he slowly regained his consciousness, his mind registered the owner of that voice and Kyou couldn't help but groan.

"Tooru…Damn it." He mumbled somewhat less than enthusiastically as he rolled out of bed and began to change.

Tooru was probably the last person Kyou wanted to deal with at that moment. If at all possible, she was even more infuriating than Shiguru. He could deal with Shiguru's constant meddling and hassling. Sohma's meddling and hassling was just as intense and annoying. But at least with Tooru, he was pretty sure she was sincere since she was new in the family. Unfortunately, that was something he couldn't say for sure about her.

"Good evening, Kyou!" The soft-spoken brown haired girl dressed in a frilly pink apron sang cheerfully as she looked over at her somber looking Kyou, who had just entered the kitchen. Kyou simply walked past the younger girl and began to pour a cup of tea without acknowledging her.

"Rather cheerful today." Kyou finally answered loud enough for Tooru to hear as he brought the cup to his lips and immediately grimaced. "What are we having today?" He asked as he poured the remaining liquid in the cup down the sink.

"You've been so high strung lately, you and Yuki. And all that extra junk you eat at home is hardly helping your health."

"That's not your concern." Kyou answered, although he knew very well that any protests from him would fall on deaf ears where Tooru and Shiguru were concerned. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head down to rest his cheek against the smooth surface of the table below.

"Yuki was upset last night. Why?"

"Yuki is a big boy. If I did something to make him upset, he should have come here and told me himself."

"You know he would never be able to do that. He's quite stubborn with hiding his emotions from people. It's one of the charming Sohma traits, after all. You are included." Tooru said with a slightly more than friendly smile as she placed a plate in front of Kyou and sat across from the younger man. Kyou had a couple forkfuls of the vegetables before he got up to grab a soda from the refrigerator to wash the food down with. Tooru simply shook her head.

"Do you care to tell me what happened to make him so upset, Kyou? Or do you want to explain why you were in his bed when I came home. Naked none the less."

"What the!" Kyou nearly gagged on his drink, surprised Tooru went to check on them. Kyou answered bitterly. "What do you mean?"

"What are you hiding Kyou?"

Kyou sighed and rubbed his forehead with his the palm of his hand. He really didn't need to rehash the same conversation again. "There are far more pressing matters that you should be concerning yourself with."

Tooru looked over at him and flashed him her usual smile. Kyou just rolled his eyes in response.

"Are you trying to catch Yuki's cool, for you won't have to go to school?"

"What? Hell no!" Kyou shifted his eyes toward her. If that was what she was thinking he was doing than he had nothing to worry about.

"Good. Because I want to spend the day with you."

Kyou nearly choked on his mouthful of food. "I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"We'll have lunch in that park that you like to spend time in, and then maybe we can catch a movie later on." Tooru continued, lightly dabbling a napkin against her lips, as if she was completely oblivious to Kyou's obvious disapproval of the idea.

"Will you stop ignoring me for once? I said no! Go back to your work, and leave me in peace!"

"Please Kyou, don't be like this." Tooru said as she continued to give the Kyou the same sickening smile as earlier. And the way she was looking at him made Kyou's stomach turn. Did the she have no shame at all? Is she really hidding the truth of what she thinks. "I told Yuki I would do this. You've been so cold and distant lately. Please, just let me take care of you, just for today. Just for a couple hours at least."

"Go back to work. I don't particularly feel like being sociable right now." Kyou stood up and threw the food that remained on his plate in the trash. He found himself suddenly without an appetite.

"We used to be so close, Kyou. What happened to change all that?"

God, she was still looking at him like that. It made his skin crawl. A member of the family no less!

Kyou sighed, "I'll stay with you until night. Then you leave me alone. And I don't want to discuss any aspect of my personal life with you."

"Fair enough."

"Such a lovely day for a picnic." Tooru commented cheerfully as she sat down on the blanket and began to unpack their food. Kyou simply answered with an inarticulate grunt.

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"I'll pass. I'm not very hungry right now."

Tooru replied with a disapproving glance. "You look pale and appear to be losing weight."

"I said I don't want to discuss anything about me, remember?" Kyou replied as looked to the side, at a bench nearby. It was currently inhabited by a frazzled looking woman who was trying to placate two screaming children that couldn't have been more than four or five years old. He felt like that woman.

"Honestly, Kyou. Sometimes I think that you're just as bad as those two children over there, throwing a temper tantrum and driving your parents to insanity." Kyou didn't bother to acknowledge her words. "Anyway. Please stop punishing yourself because of what happened in the past. You need to let go, Kyou." Tooru said in a tone that was slightly louder than a whisper as she leaned forward and placed a hand on the Kyou's thigh, slightly above his knee.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your hand off of me!" Kyou jumped back as Tooru approached him in a manner that was far more intimate than he liked. In response, Tooru simply shook her head and looked at Kyou with eyes that projected a look of both sympathy and pity.

"Kyou...I like being around you. I love knowing you agreed to come with me today." Tooru cupped Kyou's chin with her hand and turned his head to face her.

"I need some water…" Kyou said after a long pause.

Tooru stood up. "I'll go buy a bottle for you." She said as she gently placed a hand on Kyou's shoulder. She then hesitated a moment before she leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Kyou's right temple. Kyou didn't respond to the kiss, either positively or negatively.

When Tooru was gone, Kyou fell onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes to shade them from the sun. This day was turning out to be even worse than yesterday. He considered his options. Now that Tooru was becoming more of a liability than a nuisance for him, he pondered the feasibility of moving out of the house. He could train anywhere, there was nothing keeping him there in Japan. Only family that he didn't quite care for much.

Better keep it a secret. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that wherever he moved, Yuki and Shiguru would be commanded to move into a house within 10 kilometers in order to keep a better eye on him.

Now he was hungry, he realized. Kyou opened his eyes and sat up, hoping to grab a quick

bite before Tooru came back but had found that the picnic basket had disappeared.

Kyou looked around, puzzled. What kind of person would wait for him to be off guard before sneaking up and…

"I thought you had lost your appetite Kyou." Tooru swung the basket across her shoulder smiling childishly. "I guess you had a change of heart than?"

Kyou frowned and violently took the basket away from her, "damn girl." He took a large bite out of the apple from the basket.

"Kyou..." Tooru kneeled down close to Kyou, staring at him in the face. Kyou stopped to swallow and then faced her. "I love you...more than Yuki." Immediately Tooru embraced him affectionately. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and she kissed him...

To Be Continued...hahahahaha


	6. Two Emotions

**Chapter Six**

**Two Emotions**

Dark prussian eyes stared back at him and a mop of light orange hair covered them.

"I'm gay." Kyou told his reflection. Last night had been proof of that but the kiss Tooru gave him had been very disturbing. He hated Tooru, or so he thought but he kind of liked the kiss and it has been very arousing. Which to Kyou proved he was not gay and in lust with Yuki's body. After all Kyou hated Tooru's personality… Right? After Tooru had kissed him and hugged him he had turned into a cat. Tooru caught up with him, while he tried to make a run for it. And as usual he was naked when he transformed back, bring him here at the clothing store with Tooru.

He could hear Tooru at that very moment, singing on the other side of the changing room. The perfect soprano was singing a rather rude song, according to Kyou, something about smothering someone in affection.

Kyou dressed quickly unconsciously picking tight clothes that showed off his body perfectly and he opened his door and stepped out regretting it as soon as he had done it, for exiting the changing room at the very moment in time was one very hyper Tooru waiting at his door. His short hair was combed back and he shot Tooru a glare before looking in mirror across from where Tooru was standing. Kyou sighed and hurried outside.

"I want to try something on too." Tooru left, making Kyou wait outside her door.

When Tooru had exited the changing room she had come out wearing something that she looked like she had to be melted into. She was wearing stonewash jeans that cling to the curves of her legs and the green tank top she wore showed off her breast that Kyou never knew Tooru had. "Isn't it cute? Or does it seem to tight, Kyou?"

Kyou was thinking pretty much the same thing, mainly because Tooru had out in black cut-off jeans that only reached mid-thigh and a shirt three sizes to small, showing off every inch of flesh she had and although Kyou didn't like Tooru, it didn't matter because Tooru still looked like something out of a porn magazine, and would look it even more if she had her hair loose and was covered in sweat or running water. Kyou quickly stopped that line of thought before more could arise.

"You'll have to cover up a bit more Tooru or you'll burn."

"I don't think so. Come on, let's check out that music store." Tooru paid for the clothes and dragged Kyou with her.

He glanced across at Tooru every now and then, the girl's violet eyes were closed and her head nodded gently in time to the beat of the music. The long braid was hanging over her shoulder and into her lap where one of her hands had curled round the end of it. Kyou wondered what the hair looked like when it was down and how it felt to touch. But he shook that thought from his head and went back to read only glancing up when the music stopped.

That night, which was following the day very much alike any other day, had ended once Tooru and Kyou came home. Soon there would be no more light, and Kyou would be sitting in complete darkness. Not that it would matter to him. He already felt as though he were encompassed by darkness. He was still confused about his feelings for Yuki and then today's over Tooru. His sleek muscular form sat beside his bed, against the cold steel wall, folded into himself. His strong slender hands worked restlessly against the nape of his neck where his orange hair feathered to an end. His forehead rested against his knees, his eyes tightly shut as he shuddered, feeling the pain that wouldn't let him rest. Kyou's body tensed as he drew tighter into himself. He could hear a knock on the door. When he didn't answer, it rattled, but didn't open because he had locked it. There was more knocking, and a male voice calling out to him, but he could barely hear it. All he knew was the confusion inside him.

"Kyou? You okay in there?"

He could hear Yuki's soft voice outside. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want anyone to see him. It was his own fault he felt the way he did, and there was nothing anyone could do to help him. He let him think he was asleep, and a few minutes later he left.

Sleep was his only release from the confusion. Yuki had found a way to get in there, smiling at him with those incredible sapphire eyes. His warm creamy skin glistening like dew on gossamer as he moved over him. Yuki took the face of his golden angel in his hands and pulled him down into a burning, moaning kiss. After Kyou pulled back, Yuki was left quivering for more. He felt his love's warm breath against his ear, and heard his soft, yet husky voice that sent waves of throbbing desire coursing through him.

"I want you, Kyou." Unable to speak, Kyou shook his 'no', his forest eyes on fire. They closed into pleasure-dazed crescents as Yuki responded with another crushing kiss, his arms tightening around Kyou's waist. "What's wrong Kyou? You're down."

"I just can't Yuki...not right now." Kyou held Yuki's hand and leaned more closer to him.

"What happened? Just this morning you were fine."

Kyou blushed recalling the event at the park, maybe he did like Tooru a little more than he thought. "I love you Yuki...not Tooru."

"Tooru?" Yuki replied confused. "What does she have to do with this?" Kyou smiled and pushed his head into Yuki's chest whispering 'nothing', and affectionately hugs him until he falls asleep.


	7. My Line Of Thought

**Chapter Seven**

**My Line Of Thought**

At the moment Kyou's eyes had to go twice their normal size, and his stupid grin fade away from his face. Yuki's hand caressed Kyou's cheek before the thumb stroked his lips. He had said he loved him. How? He had been always so mean to Kyou. Had he been just hiding his true feelings for him? His hand moved from Kyou's cheek to behind his head and slipped into Kyou's hair. It forced Kyou to move his face towards Yuki's until their lips touched for the briefest moment. Then he took his face away. He wanted explanation.

"Why? Why are we like this Yuki? How did we get like this?" Kyou asked softly pushing on Yuki's chest to get him to let me go. His second arm wrapped around Kyou's waist, holding him still.

He didn't answer Kyou then, pushing him down onto the mattress, placing himself above Kyou and ravaging his lips until Kyou parted them giving him access to his mouth. His tongue played with Kyou's for a long time, until they parted for air. He was a good kisser, better than Kyou thought such an antisocial freak could be, somehow he had had to have many girls, or maybe even guys, before to be that good. Or maybe it was another activity he was trained in to the perfection. Kyou smiled mentally at the thought.

Kyou licked his lips, getting the last of Yuki's sweetness from them and looked up at him. He was tasting good. He looked strangely emotionless and concentrated. "It puzzled Kyou. You shouldn't look emotionless and almost absent kissing a person you love, should you?" And for what did he need concentration? Idiot, like if you hadn't had enough time with him to get to know that he was always emotionless and concentrated, always, so why would he have changed after confessing his love for Kyou ? This was the way he was, this was Yuki, and this was what Kyou had wanted - his cold, distant presence beside him. He had gotten no less.

He leaned down to kiss Kyou again and Kyou gave him free access to his mouth immediately this time. The kiss started slow and tender, and Kyou reached his hands to put them in his unruly hair. Surely, he liked his hair as much as he seemed to like Kyou's, and his hands had been burning to touch it since very, very long time. Finally, Kyou had his chance. His tongue ravaged his mouth while Kyou was massaging his scalp. Just once, he tried to return the favor and slip his tongue into his mouth, but he didn't let Kyou, forcing it away with his. He wanted to be the dominant, strictly dominant. Kyou could understand he wanted to be on top, and excepted him to be. It was always like that, for reasons he couldn't quite understand, other males considered him a bit girly, someone to be fucked, not to fuck. Kyou could understand Yuki felt the same, but why wasn't he even allowing him to kiss him back? Kyou tried again, and it turned worse this time. He gripped Kyou's chin holding it at an angle letting him reach the deepest and plunged his tongue down his throat, choking Kyou down with it, and kept it there immobile. Not a pleasant sensation at all, especially if you hadn't much air even at the beginning and it was slowly turning worse. Kyou's heart began beating like crazy, his vision wavering a bit as he was suffocating. His hands moved to push onto his chest, but Kyou was too weak, or rather, he was in a better position, having Kyou pinned under his whole body weight, and Kyou couldn't get himself to harm him in order to get free. As Kyou's vision was spinning from side to side, worse with every passing second and he felt himself slipping slowly into unconsciousness. Kyou breathed, heavily, slowly and deeply. His vision and consciousness slowly coming back to him, along with the realization that a moment ago Yuki had stopped due to his sudden unconsciousness.

"You ok Kyou, you seem tired?" Said Yuki in a voice sounding so sure of himself, like if he was in perfect control of the situation. " Take it easy, Kyou. I'll stop if you want." He said in the same tone. Then, it suddenly changed and he continued in a softer voice. " I love you, Kyou, but I'm not ready yet to give you the control. I got used to... more passive partners."

It didn't take Kyou's defenses all down, but he smiled. " Girls ?"

He nodded and reached his hand to stroke Kyou's head. "I don't know what's wrong with me Yuki...it's been happening allot now. I feel so tired and weak. It may just be stress, but I just haven't been up for it." Kyou sat up putting back on his clothes, after doing so he sat back down next to the frustrated Yuki. He could only wonder what was going on in Yuki's head. Did he hate him now because he wasn't in the mood? Or was he just impatient for the wait? This new depression was probably caused by Tooru, confessing her feelings to him, but not in so many words. Deep down Kyou new at a time he had wanted Tooru just as much as he wants Yuki now. But now that he found out she felt the same way, it has caused him confusion. In his mind there is a road, but it is separated eventually into two different paths. Which ever patch he chose, there would be no turning back. He convinced himself he was already on Yuki's path, but something told him he was only slightly facing it as an option.

Kyou yawned once again and took the sheets closer to himself. It was unbearably cold in the room, at least for him, Yuki didn't seem affected as he was sitting on the bed for hours. Kyou shivered under the sheets. He could swear it wasn't that apparent for him to notice it all of a sudden, but somehow...

" You're cold, Kyou ?" Yuki asked turning to him. Finally, he was getting close to get some sleep.

" No." He answered shaking his head, with the move of his head several loose strands slipped onto his face. Yuki reached his hand to take them away.

" You're sure ?"

Kyou looked up at him suspiciously. Since when did he care so much about him? Kyou being cold should be the last of his concerns.

" Thanks for the concern. Just a bit. Don't worry, I won't die of it." He said smiling brightly, Kyou's jester's mask right on its place. He smiled back to him, or maybe smiled to show that he thought that what Kyou had said about dying was really funny. Kyou reached to touch Yuki.

And then the weirdest thing happened. Kyou's hand was blocked on its way up by a firm hold on his wrist. Yuki's hand's hold. He was suddenly very close, kneeling next to the bed, their faces nose to nose, so close Kyou could feel the warmth of Yuki's breath on his cheeks in the coldness of the room. Kyou blushed, immediately turning intense red, while he remained calm and self assured. He was smirking, and there was something in his dark gray eyes, something that definitely wasn't there every time he looked at Kyou, something so different from the bored annoyance he usually expressed towards him, something close rather to the strong appreciation, or maybe more...

" Rest, Kyou. You look beautiful when you do." He said softly, very, very softly. He kissed the top of Kyou's head and left after turning off the lights.


	8. Unexpected Confession

**Chapter Eight**

**Unexpected Confession**

"You seem rather depressed Honda-san." Uo-chan added, breaking Tooru's silence. She contently smiled toward Uo-chan and shook her head. Rather than expressing her overly happy, goody-goody attitude, Tooru was inwardly discussing about Kyou.(If you can't tell, I don't like Tooru that much, trying to steal Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun away, lol) She glared over at him, still trying to pretend she was listening to her friend's concern over her new attitude. Kyou stared contently thought the window, Tooru sighed.

He's still lingering on that day.

_Who could forget it?_

It's possible...

_What! You practically said you loved him!_

But I was to shy to tell him straight out like I should have.

_But he knows. He knows how you feel._

Suddenly Kyou felt Tooru's presence, her eyes glued on him. He turned with an empty smiled and waved to her.

But that looks says otherwise...that empty smile. Like an empty promise...it has no value...no effect.

"Wow such pleasant waves whirling around." Hanajima intruded sarcastically. She bluntly fanned herself and then Tooru, "your waves are unusually disturbed, like you are troubled by a thought, Honda-san." She stated looking more curiously at Kyou, once she realized that was where Tooru's attention lied. "Did something happen between you and Sohma-kun?"

"Is that loser pestering you again, You give the word and Hana-chan can Bleep him with electro poison waves." Uo-chan smiled taking Tooru into her arms, "you poor thing, he rejected you didn't he?"

Tooru quickly recoiled, "what! No...well not exactly." She then turned back toward the quiet and lonely Kyou. Before she had another second to admirer him from afar, Yuki came and surprised Kyou from behind. He patted his back and sat beside him with a smile.

Kyou really likes Yuki-kun...

_It never crossed me he was gay._

But I always knew they were hiding from each other...and that one day they would find a friendship.

_Friendship! That's the under statement of the century! Kyou is obsessed with Yuki. And Yuki is with Kyou._

Shout up! I had hoped...when Kyou talked to me that day he would have confessed his love to me. But I was so shocked it would be Yuki. To think I was so excited to have Kyou come up to me, to actually strike a conversation. My heart was racing, and all I could think about was...I was going to tell him...about how I truly feel.

-Flashback-

Kyou-kun was downstairs, outside on the porch. While he was doing that, I decided to take the time to explore his room. Then, while I was inspecting his bookshelf, I found another book about martial arts. Well…I had nothing else to do, so I plopped myself down on the floor and started reading. I looked up from the book, only to find Kyou looking at me from the doorway with a cute smile on his face.

"Kyou…Am I really that funny looking?"

"You know, you can be so oblivious sometimes!"

"What? I'm oblivious to what?" I was really confused. (SHE IS SO DUMB SOMETIMES!) He sat down and looked like he was going to say something important.

"Tooru..." We just sat there being silent, until I decided to say something.

"..Hey…Kyou."

He looked up from his daze and stared at me strangely.

"Yeah?"

I stared down at my feet. "Kyou…I have to tell you something…"

"I kinda already know what you have to say..." When he said that, He had a troubled look on his face.

I decided this wasn't the best time to tell him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Look Tooru! Auugghh! I just don't know how to tell you!"

I gave him a questioning look and asked him. "How to tell me what?"

"To tell you, I love Yuki! Dammit! Tooru I love Yuki! I'm sorry Tooru…even though I know how you feel…"

I couldn't see anything through my tears, but I was somewhat glad I couldn't. I heard him edge closer to me and brushed the tears off my face. "Tooru…I'm sorry it can't be like you want it to."

I looked up at him and made a weak attempt to smile. "I already knew that. I just didn't want to believe it."

"I do like you though."

Then he moved in and gently put his lips on mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds and then our lips parted. I couldn't restrain myself. I leaped up and embraced Kyou with all my might.

"But I love you more than him!" There was a large POOF and there was Kyou, sitting on my lap. I took one look at him, and couldn't help saying. "Kyou, you are so cute!"

He looked at me in a drowsy way. "Yeah…yeah…"

"Why does it have to be this way? Why can I never be with you? I know it must work out great for you and Yuki, you two being animals and all, plus you are both boys. So you will never change when you are around Yuki, but its not fair!" Somehow I could only cry, I could feel Yuki laughing at me for being so foolish. But when Kyou spoke again I was heartbroken.

"Tooru...I will always be your friend though...your family." I jumped and slapped him.

"Stupid! I can't believe that! You're so selfish Kyou, to chose one love and then ignore the other!"

-Flashback over-

"I shouldn't have slapped him." Tooru sighed under breath. "I should have been happy with being your friend Kyou...after all, that's all I wanted in the beginning. All I want was for you to accept me...to like me. But as time progressed I wanted more, forcing you to be stuck in inexcusable situations. I wanted you to love me. Only me."


	9. Relationship

**Chapter Nine**

**Relationship**

"Damn. School seemed like it would go on forever, didn't it?" Kyou complained with a moan as he opened the door.

"I don't know, it's kind of fun watching you frustrate with difficult work." Yuki giggled with a smile.

"Hey stop it. I told you I hate work!"

Yuki moved away slightly, a small frown on his lips. "Are you saying you don't like it I tease you?" he asked, worried.

"I do, but sometimes I want to see you act serious."

"I'm always serious." Yuki frowned with a mope, "is Honda-san coming home? I saw her with her friends earlier today."

"No. She said she was going to spend a night with them tonight." Kyou finished.

Yuki thought for a quiet moment, "I wander why she has been acting so suspicious lately. Did anything happen between you two?"

Kyou jumped nervously, "what! No way!" He blushed thinking back to the time he told Tohru about the two of them.

Feeling relieved, Yuki pulled Kyou closer and whispered in his ear. "I was going to let you take me upstairs, throw me on your bed, and have your way with me until I pass out from the pleasure you give me."

Kyou shivered at those words and met Yuki's eyes with a heated brown gaze. "Oh... I think I could become addicted to hearing you say that, but this time act more helpless. Otherwise its like making love to an emotionless stick." he whispered, before beginning to lead him upstairs to his room.

Yuki laughed softly as the door closed behind them.

Kyou then took his lover and tossed him onto the bed once they were close enough, before following him down. He pressed his lips to Yuki's, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Moaning softly into his mouth, Yuki gave up control willingly and quite happily in fact. He enjoyed giving up that control to Kyou, who understood his need and reason for it. Kyou was the ONLY one who truly understood him.

Kyou slowly, and sensually stripped his lover. He took them off carefully and with kisses to each inch of skin revealed. Once he had Yuki undressed, he began to lick all over his body, leaving the areas of his nipples, neck, and groin alone to tease his lover. All the while, he was still dressed.

Yuki let out a frustrating groan. "Kyou, please... I want to see you..."

Kyou raised his eyebrow and lifted his head from his inner thigh. "So, then maybe you should take my clothes off."

"Maybe I should." Sitting up and pushing Kyou down, Yuki started to slowly undress the other, kissing and licking smooth skin as it appeared.

He groaned throatily. "All the... better... for me..." he gasped out, his brown eyes heated as they looked at him.

Yuki didn't noticed, his own eyes locked hungrily on Kyou's erection. He quickly learned he enjoyed feeling the hot organ in his mouth, liking the weight of it on his tongue, the taste going down his throat. Somehow, he thought it would be funny seeing the looks on the other's face if they ever learned how much of a irk Yuki really was.

Kyou moaned and whimpered, noticing where his lover's gaze was. Yuki fully enjoyed giving head, and since they had gotten together, he took every chance he could to get his hot mouth around Kyou's length. Now while he wasn't complaining, Kyou had other plans this evening. "Yuki-kun... look at me."

Yuki's eyes slowly moved up to look at Kyou, the brown orb dark with arousal.

Kyou smirked, his heated brown eyes locking with Yuki's. "I want you to do something new for me. Let me do all the work."

Yuki eyes darkened even more. Kyou smiled. "You just lay back, and let me do everything."

Yuki's breathing hitched slightly, but after a moment nodded.

Kyou reached forward and tailed a loving hand over his cheek. "You okay? You don't have to do this is you're uncomfortable. I know how much you love being in control."

"No... I want to..." Yuki moved back and laid against the pillow, his legs spread out, his hardened member resting against his stomach.

Yuki let his hand moved down and once it was in between his legs, Kyou slowly began to massage the small opening with his index finger. His breathing slowly got deeper, and after a few moments, slowly pushed it inside. Yuki watched this with rapt attention. His own breathing deepened.

"Kyou..." Yuki whispered before letting out a soft groan as Kyou pushed a second finger inside him, stretching him slowly. Gods, he wanted the other so much...

"Yuki," he whispered in return. "Take more... I know you can...I know you can take it."

Yuki let out a soft sound, but did as the other asked, letting him push a third finger inside him. "Ahh..." he gasped, his legs spreading his legs more, his cock leaking on his stomach. Kyou stopped to crawl over on Yuki. A sly grin rested on his lips, as he leaned over to begin to lap the leakage from his stomach.

"Ah! Kyou, nhh..." Yuki cried out as he bucked slightly, taking his fingers in deeper. "God... more..."

Kyou's eyes glittered before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it softly. All the while, one of Yuki's hands urged his lover to keep taking his fingers over and over.

Yuki's cried out again, his free hand moving to cup the back of Kyou's head and pushing him down more. "Don't... tease... me!"

Kyou resisted the pull at first, even as he couldn't help the smirk that formed around the tip. He had never managed to get his lover this vocal or physical in bed. The fact that he had succeeded in both made him happier than ever. He then stopped resisting and took all of him into the moist cavern. His one hand still helping Yuki's other hand to press in deeper.

Yuki's lower half started to ride his fingers, his moans hungry as he thrusted into Kyou's mouth. "oh god... yes... feels so good 'Kyou..." he moaned, all inhibitions gone.

Kyou took the rigid length deep into his mouth, humming softly, before coming back up to run his tongue around the tip.

"Ah! So close! Kyou, please!" Yuki's fingers slammed into his opening, his voice voicing the pleasure that was so close.

Kyou, with surprising strength, pulled back off his length, stopping his fingers from moving inside of him as well. "Now, now, now... can't have you coming just yet."

A soft cry escaped Yuki lips, his body shaking slightly. "Kyou, please... let me... I'll do anything..." he begged, trying to move his fingers again.

Kyou slowly removed the fingers from his opening. "I thought you wanted me to, and I quote, 'have my way with you until you pass out from the pleasure I give you'?"

Yuki swallowed hard as he other stroke the glorious cock that was soon to be in him. His ass twitched in agreement. "H-Hai... I do... but..."

Kyou's lips came up to lightly flick his tongue across Yuki's lips. "But what, Yuki?"

"Nnnh! God! Kyou, I want to feel you deep inside me! I want you to take me until I can't think again! I want you to use me, love me, turn me inside out!" Yuki couldn't hold back what he wanted anymore. His whole body was on fire, and he wanted the other so badly he ached. "Kyou, I want you to fuck me!"

Kyou's eyes widened at those words. He had never heard his lover like this before. Surprisingly, it was a big turn on. "Well then, I'll have to do all those things... but I won't fuck you Yuki. I'll make love to you... as I always do when I'm with you." That said, he thrust into his lover in a single move.

Yuki let out a cry of relief, his ass twitching around the thick organ. "Kyou..." he moaned, wrapping his legs around Kyou's thighs. "You feel so good..."

He smiled, buried deep in his lover. Yet he didn't move. Instead, he began to nibble at Yuki's neck. "I love the feel of being inside you, Yuki. Of sliding deep into your passage and becoming one with you," he whispered huskily into his ear.

Yuki moaned softly, head turning slightly so Kyou could continue to nibble. "Kyou, please..." he begged. "I need you..."

Kyou nipped a bit harder at the pulse point, before beginning to move ever so slowly inside of his lover.

"Nnnh..." Yuki arched slightly, his legs tightening around Kyou's. "More... please..."

Kyou nipped harder in a warning manner. "Do you want this to end before I begin?" he asked, still moving slowly. All the while, his breathing was slowly beginning to speed up.

"We can... always... do round two..." Yuki panted.

Kyou smirked, beginning to move just a little faster. "But we won't have round two when round one is making you pass out in pure bliss."

"We can always continue when I wake up," Yuki managed to get out.

Kyou's thrusts deepened, becoming longer and more often, even as his angle changed to hit that special spot that always had his love seeing stars. "I'll hold... you to... that..."

"NNNNH!" Yuki cried out as he gripped the black futon sheets. "KYOU!"

His breathing was erratic and his thrusts were soon hard and fast, one hand snaked between their sweat shined bodies to stroke the neglected length in time to his movements. "Yuki... I... love you..."

"I... love you too!" Yuki cried out, bucking against the other. "Kyou!"

"Let go... Yuki..." he managed to get out before he lost himself in the bliss of pounding over and over into his lover.

Yuki let out a loud scream, his ass tightening around the other as he came hard on their stomach, some of it landing on his chin

Kyou leaned forward and licked up the bit that landed on Yuki's chin before thrusting deeply a few more times and then following his lover into that bliss. His cock twitching as he came long and hard into him.

Yuki shivered and moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut, panting softly. God, it always seemed to get better every time he made love with Kyou...

Kyou smiled down at his lover before kissing him softly. He then carefully slid out of him to trail hot kisses down his chest to his length, slowly licking up what he had allowed to spill from his cock. Taking pleasure in slowly erasing all trace of his spent pleasure.

Yuki shivered again. "Kyou..." he gasped softly.

He looked up, a smile on his lips. "Yes, Yuki?"

"I love you..." His breathing slowly slowed until Yuki was deep asleep.

Kyou smirked, before getting up and carefully cleaning his lover up before tucking him into the bed. "I love you too, Yuki," he whispered, kissing the top of his head. He then dressed. While both had agreed that they would sleep together in one bed, for appearance sake, in case either Shiguru or Tohru dropped by.

Yuki woke up several hours later, finding Kyou sleeping peacefully beside him. Sitting up and stretching, he suddenly noticed an unfamilar mark on Kyou's left thigh. There were a group of them, indentions from Yuki's nails as Kyou made love to him. He sighed hopefully no one will notice this obvious scar and certainly not ask Kyou about it. That may lead them to being discovered and a complication with Akito; the one who would certainly not approve of their relationship.


	10. A New Guest

**Chapter Ten**

**A New Guest**

Many miles away the chilly mist that had pressed against the Sohma's house windows drifted over a dirty road and farther into the city. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the wind and no sign of life apart from the scrawny boar that had slunk down outside of the master Sohma's window, hopefully she would be able to hear the conversation from there.

But then, with a very faint pop, a slim, female figure appeared out of thin air on the edge of the window. The girl froze, wary eyes fixed upon her as the conversation of some new phenomenon had came to a brief halt. Akito Sohma was having conversations with Shigure about some important matters involving her one and only love, Kyou.

"Kagura! You can stop hiding, we knew you were there all along." Akito yelled.

Kagura sighed loudly as she popped her head up. She didn't want to appear before Akito and Shigure naked as she was. But she knew if she continued to hide, Akito would be angry with her.

"Sorry Akito, I just wanted to know what you two were talking about? I thought I heard you mention Kyou and Yuki, something?" Kagura smiled embarrassed as she kept behind the bushes.

"Kagura...I need you to do something." Akito spoke calmly as he nodded at Shigure.

"Something? Exactly what?" Kagura pondered.

"I need you to watch them. You are moving in with them, so that you can watch out for suspicious behavior between those two." He finished and stood up, heading out of the room before giving an explanation why.

"Moving in with Kyou-kun!" Kagura jumped up from behind the bushes in excitement. Her eyes had completely turned red and shaped into a heart. "Of course I will, Akito! I'll do my best!" She cheered and rejoiced. Shigure nearly sweat dropped as the now visible unclothed boar was dancing pathetically in front of him.

Sohma's House

"What the hell are you doing, Tooru?" Kyou walked into the kitchen to find Tooru cooking up a storm. He walked over to the counter and picked up an onigiri shaped like a cat. "What the hell is this!"

She smiled politely and shook her head. "I'm just cooking for or guest." She placed another onigiri on a large plate, accept this one was shaped like a mouse.

"Guest?" Kyou picked up the other onigiri and blushed, it reminded him of Yuki. So peaceful and cute, just like yesterday as he slept beside Kyou.

"That's right, a guest. Shigure called and said he would be bringing a new house partner with him tonight. Well you see, Akito insisted that our guest stay here for awhile." Tooru walked to the rice cooker and pulled out another scoop of rice.

"And who exactly is this house guest?" Kyou groaned irritated, placing the onigiri back down.

"Actually it is-" before Tooru could finish explaining a huge bang filled the room.

An unexpected brown haired Sohma flew in from the from room, completely ignoring the other house hold members and jumped onto of Kyou. "Kyou-kun! I finally get to stay with you! I can be with you forever!" She yelled affectionately. She embraced him tightly, pressing his head deeper into her breast. Kyou blushed and tried to pull back from the forward, over reacting girl.

"Damn it Kagura, let go of me!" He finally released his head from her chest, only to see the poor girl rushing to tears. "Oh...Kagura?" He backed away slowly as he finally saw her break down.

"K..Kyou-kun, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I had to leave so early last time I visited, but this time I promise to stay forever." She wiped the tears with her sleeve and smiled cutely. "I'm so happy!"

"What did you say!" Kyou jumped to his feet.

"I said I'm so happy?" Kagura repeated confused.

"No, before that! About you staying forever!"

"Oh, I'm staying here for awhile, on orders of Akito."

"What the hell!" Kyou suddenly noticed the surprised expression on the now coming in Yuki. "Damn. Damn. Damn

A/N: I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for what ended up as a very short chapter. I will get started on the next chapter asap, so don't worry. I didn't mean to delay the updates, it just happened. TT see you soon.


	11. Apart From The One You Love

**Chapter Eleven**

**Apart From The One You Love**

"What the hell do you mean you're staying until farther notice!" Kyou hollered jumping to his feet.

"Exactly as I said. Akito suggested I stay here and watch over you and Yuki until he relieves me."

Both Kyou's and Yuki's eye widen at the explanation. "How could he have found out? I thought we hid it rather well with the exception of Tooru." Kyou whispered to Yuki sitting next to him in the living room. Yuki nodded in agreement. He thought they kept their secret quit well. Shiguru never complained or mentioned the constant moans and yells the two made on some late nights. Even Tooru never mentioned their relationship and they knew she would never turn them into Akito due to her kind and loyal personality. They always knew their secret would get out eventually, but they never thought it would be so soon. So far they have kept it a secret for two months.

"So...Kyou-kun, where do I stay?" Kagura asked interrupting Yuki's and Kyou's thoughts.

Both boys looked at each other in confusion. Last time she stay in the living room and Kyou stayed on the roof. But since it would be a longer stay, that may complicate things.

"I have an idea!" Tooru shouted out sounding over cheerful at the fact she had a way to settle the problem.

-Problem Solve-

Kyou laid on the couch in silence. Well, almost. He was amazed that he had never before noticed that there was not one, but two ticking clocks in his living room. He supposed it was because he'd haven't slept in the living room in a long time due to Yuki allowing him to sleep in his room. He tried to close his eyes and ignore the sound, but the ticking seemed to grow steadily louder, and it was just one more reason why he couldn't sleep.

The other reason was sleeping in Tooru's bed upstairs.

Tooru's big idea had ended up bad for his case. Kagura would stay in Tooru's room since they both were girls. Kyou suggested he stay with Yuki since he didn't want to stay in the living room again. However, Kyou didn't think Yuki wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as him, being he only had one bed. Yuki explained to Kyou in private that staying in his room would just raise Kagura's suspicions about them.

As the night went on, Kyou started to think that this was a bad idea. He was extremely bored, quite awake, and curious to see if the other house hold members were also awake. At least they could have talked some instead of just going into separate rooms. He found himself wishing Yuki would have offered to let him sleep on his floor. But Yuki being Yuki, he had just nodded in agreement when Tooru explained her plan.

It was at this point in his thoughts that he heard the door to Yuki's room open upstairs. Light feet padded their way to the bathroom. He listened intently for any sign that Yuki would come down and check on him, but he was promptly disappointed as the soft sound of feet returned to his room and he heard the slid of the door.

But it meant Yuki was awake.

Kyou promptly got up, all thoughts of forcing sleep gone, and walked as loudly as possible to the kitchen. He swung the cupboard door open, clinked all the glasses in the process of finding one, turned the water on high to fill his glass, and leaned back against the counter, drumming his fingers on the smooth tile. If he made enough noise, Yuki was bound to come and check on him.

When his glass was empty and the soft steps of Yuki were still yet to be heard, Kyou stomped over to the stairs, glared angrily up them, and sat down on the bottom step, this time bouncing his leg at a furious pace. Why hadn't Yuki come down to check on him? He was bored and in dire need of entertainment. Besides, it felt strange to be in the same house as Kagura without being in the immediate presence of Yuki himself. It was just plain weird, and Kyou didn't like it in the slightest.

A few more minutes passed. He got up and ran up the stairs, his feet sounding like thunder, purposefully passed the door to Yuki's room and retreated to the bathroom. He used the restroom even though he wasn't in immediate need of relieving himself, washed his hands with the liquid soap, which he knocked over twice, flushed the toilet and opened the door with so much force that it hit the wall behind it.

Yet even still, the door to Yuki's room remained closed.

He knew that there was no way that anyone could have fallen back to sleep after all the noise he had just made. Yuki had to be awake in there, but for some reason, he wasn't coming out to check on him. Half angry that Yuki was ignoring him and half curious as to why, Kyou walked firmly up to his door and reached out for the handle. It dawned on him then that he was most likely being foolish and that he should just leave Yuki alone, and his hand almost dropped at the thought, but he had come this far, he may as well...

The door slid open and Kyou almost ran right into a bewildered looking Yuki.

"Yuki! I, um, well, I was just..." Kyou mumbled, thrown off by the immediate presence before him, and he stumbled over his words. "Couldn't sleep..." he finished lamely.

"Neither could I." Yuki retorted wryly. It was quite dark in Yuki's room, and though he could see Yuki's eyes, he couldn't quite see their color, much less their expression. "I was just about to check on you, actually." His voice softened. "I feel a little uncomfortable sleeping in my room while you have to sleep downstairs."

A stray moonbeam illuminated a patch of Yuki's cheek, and Kyou couldn't help but notice how it grew red at his last statement. It was then that Kyou realized how close they were standing. Kyou felt himself flush a little, but made no effort to distance himself. Instead, he continued to observe Yuki's behavior. He was standing straight up as usual, but his hand was toying with the cuff of one of his old night shirts. This was a clear sign that he was nervous, and for some reason, Kyou felt the signs of nervousness flutter over him, too.

They stood there like that for a long time before Kyou realized he should do something, so he moved forward a little to let the door swing slide behind him. Yuki didn't back up, and Kyou could feel the delicious warmth of the body in front of him. He bit his lip, suddenly very glad that it was dark. There was something so right about being this close to Yuki. Something that, when he tried to think about it, just made his stomach do flips.

He wanted to touch Yuki.

His eyes slid back down to the fingers caressing the cuff of the shirt, and without thinking about it, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Yuki's nervous fingers. He wanted to be closer, and Yuki gasped as Kyou pulled his rival towards him.

They were now touching, stomach to stomach and chest to chest. Aside from the gasp, Kyou hadn't said anything, and Kyou's mind was reeling. Yuki wasn't pulling away, but then, he wasn't doing anything at all. He was just standing there, staring into Kyou's eyes with an unreadable expression. Kyou took a deep breath, and inhaled the most beautiful scent of flowery shampoo and aftershave. The scent coupled with the incredible warmth of being pressed up against one another threatened to explode Kyou's heart, and filled with need, he moved his face towards Yuki's. Still, there was no reaction, not even when he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his.

They were soft and gentle, not quite yielding, but not rejecting. It was a small kiss, innocent and confusing, and when Yuki still hadn't returned it after a few moments, he drew away, averting his gaze. What was he doing? What was Yuki thinking?

His hand was still curled around Yuki's, and neither of them made any move to change it. But now, Kyou was deeply flushed, memories assaulting him from every angle.

Just when did he start feeling this way about him?

His actions had come from instincts, but instincts are fueled by feelings. The feelings he felt then were so similar to many of the things he encountered in his everyday life around Yuki. Similar, but not quite exact. It was everything he had always felt for Yuki, stripped of their negative aspects. It was... intimate.

He felt it well up inside him; all the feelings he'd never put together; everything he'd ignored. It felt good, so good he wished time would stop so this moment would never end.

"Kyou..." Yuki said suddenly scaring Kyou out of his thoughts. He hadn't expected to hear the rat speak, but now that he has he wondered what he could have wanted to say.

"Yeah, Yuki."

"You can't keep doing this. We have to control ourselves, at least until Kagura leaves. Even if it takes weeks, we can't let Akito find out. So we need to stay apart." Yuk explained calmly, though his cold expression showed some nervous feeling.

Those words stabbed Kyou in the heart, stay apart. How could Yuki say those things so easily. He felt as if he would cry, but he understood. "Ok, Yuki." Kyou released the boy and headed for the door. "Good night." He replied as he closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and sighed. Hopeless.

"Kyou-kun?" A soft, sleepy sounding voice said from farther down the hall. Kyou jumped and looked at the head popped out from inside the other room. Kagura stared dumbly at him. "Are you alright? I heard all those noise downstairs and I thought you were having trouble getting to sleep."

"Oh, me. No. I was just messing around, you know. Curiosity killed the cat." As much as he hated that cliché' term, he could come up with nothing better to say. "I'll be quiet, go on to sleep." He smiled as he headed down the stairs.

"Kyou..." Kagura blushed, that last statement sounded nicer than usual. He wouldn't have normally care if he was deserving her sleep, than why now.

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for taking so long, I just keep getting stuck with this story. I try to stay in the original plot, but I have trouble. Oh, well at least I got this chapter written finally, cause I really don't want to end or discontinue this story.


	12. A New Beginning

**Chapter Twelve**

**A New Beginning**

It was a quiet morning, the sun was rising, the birds were just waking up to catch the early worm. It was cold and frosty but if you were snuggled on a couch with warm blankets and fluffy pillows, you would feel like you were in heaven. Just like Kyou was feeling until... -alarm- 'beep-beep, beep-beep'

"Mmm.." groaned a sleepy Kyou while turning to his side to see what was making the sound, since there was no alarm clock in the living room. He blinked eerily and looked up. A smiling Tooru was kneeled down beside him holding up an alarm next to his head, read 6:30 am. "Already? I don't wanna get up...I wanna stay..." Said Kyou with an annoyed voice. "Eh, I still got time! I'll just close my eyes and rest a few minutes."

"But Kyou-" Tooru looked upset as she stood back up and headed for her room to prepare.

Unknown to Kyou, a whole hour passed and he was still a sleep. "Kyou! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Yelled out Kagura from the kitchen. Kyou slowly opened his eyes and immediately looked at the clock. "7:35am! Dammit! I over slept...again!" He jumped off the couch and ran over to bathroom to put on his school uniform. Like a bolt of lightening, he grabbed his bookcase and ran into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Kyou-kun." Kagura smiled finishing the breakfast Tooru had prepared for everyone.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier!" Complained Kyou, still panting from his running.

"Woah, take it easy Kyou! I tried to wake you up but you refused." Tooru explained now putting up the dishes. "Everyone else is ready. You just need to eat." Said a proud Tooru as she gave Kyou a plate of pancakes.

After swallowing his last bite, he drank some orange juice. "Can we go now!"

"We've been ready cat, its you we were waiting for." Yuki said coldly walking in just as Kyou put up his plate.

"Who said I want to walk to school with you anyway you damn rat!" Kyou sputtered grabbing his belongings and heading for the door.

Yuki smirked and turned to the already prepared girls. "Shall we go ladies?" They nodded and all left together.

They finally made it to the school. They came face to face with their classroom door, Yuki put his hand up to the door handle and slid it open for the rest. When the four walked in together they received a few stray looks.

"Sorry we're late Sensei! Oh, and we brought a new student." Tooru then stopped bowing and apologizing when she realized the whole class was staring at her. She smiled and moved out of the way to introduce Kagura.

"Who do we have here?"

"I'm Sohma Kagura." She answered shyly and embarrassed.

The class suddenly burst into chatter. "Another Sohma is in our class! The last few were Hatsuharu and Momiji, now we have a girl."

Tooru then grabbed Kagura's wrist and walked over to her seat next to her two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

"Hey Tohru!" Called out Uo to her friend.

"Hey Uo, Hana." Answered Tooru.

"So you are related to orange top and prince Yuki?" Uo asked, pulling out a seat for the young Sohma.

She nodded. "Yes, but I won't remain Kyou-kun's cousin for long. We are promise to each other." Kagura blushed and held her hands close to her heart.

"What! You are going to marry orange top, here?" Uo nearly jumped from her seat. "I feel so sorry for you! He's a complete ass." She laughed finally taking her seat again.

Kyou then looked at Kagura in disbelief. "There's no way in hell I would marry to that ugly thing! I'd rather eat dog shit." Answered Kyou in his "As a matter of fact" tone.

"Kyou stopped playing hard to get!" Yelled out Kagura, emphasizing the 'hard to get' bit to mock Kyou.

Kyo gave a dirty look over to Kagura. "Kiss my ass." He hissed.

"That does it! That's no way to talk to a lady much less your cousin." Screamed Uo slamming her fist on her desk. "If you have such a big mouth you should back it up with muscle!"

The whole class "Oooooed" at this as to make fun of Kyou.

Kyou leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't want to hurt such a delicate woman, so I'll pass", were the words he spoke out.

Yuki just looked down and whispered "Great. This is going to be a fine year", sarcastically.

At lunch, outside under a tree sat Uo, Hana, and Tooru discussing things about Kagura and Kyou. Uo was the one mostly talking. "Poor Kagura, I feel sorry for her seeing as she has to spend lunch with orange top! That idiot, always making life hard for everyone, I should beat him to a pulp!" Uo said as her first curled up.

Hana took a sip of her tea before speaking. "Calm down, Arisa. Kagura's not the only one with trouble, that boy is too. Every time he's near, I can sense strange electric waves coming from him. Same with the other Sohma's in this school." Hana said in her emotionless voice.

"Now come on, guys. It not like Kagura had to spend time with Kyou, she wanted to." Tooru interrupted trying to change the subject, but she failed due to Uo continuing the conversation.

Uo knew Hana was strange, but when she talked about the Sohma's, it suddenly made Uo interested to ask a few more question. "Even the prince?" She curiously asked.

Hana looked up at her friend. "Yes, even Yuki." It just seemed wierd to Uo that someone as calm as Yuki would have the same waves as Kyou. But she still managed to believe what Hana was telling her.

Tooru and Uo just stared at each other for a few seconds which seemed minutes to both of them. Tooru then spoke "Can we talk about something else?" She said giving away one of her smiles to Uo.

"Why? Do you know something about prince Yuki that we don't?" Came an emotionless voice from behind Uo. Uo shrieked and looked behind her to find Hana standing directly behind her.

"Gee Hana! Do you have to scare me like that every time I see you?"

Hana just looked at Uo "It's time to go." she said.

Uo then said quickly changing the subject. "So are you okay with living with a person who also likes orange top, Tooru?"

"Isn't it obvious? She has all her anger bottled up inside her. I can sense her waves." Hana spoke. She then walked passed Uo. Tooru just laughed to herself and shock her head. "Shall we go to class, Arisa?" Uo looked was a bit taken back by Hana's words. It just didn't seem normal that Tooru would keep things bottled up inside her. Uo decided to let the matter drop and she headed to class with Hana.

To Be Continued...


	13. Intrusions& Collisions

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Intrusions& Collisions**

"What the hell is wrong with you! Stop telling the freaking world that we are going to get married, cause I'd rather die than even consider a date with you!" Kyou hollered at the short tempered boar.

"How can you say such a cruel thing, Kyou-kun?" And from what sounded shy and timid switched to forward and roughly anxious. Kagura quickly punched the orange haired cat. "I love you more than the world! I'd do anything if you'd fill the same for me!" And to become a different person, Kagura embraced the battered boy, "I love you!"

"Let go! This crap is getting old!" He roughly tried to free himself from her grasp but only ended in depression from failure. "Damn you, Kagura." He sighed, finally giving into her forceful ways.

"If you two don't mind, wrap this up before lunch is over." Yuki stepped into the classroom casually, laid back and relaxed. Kyou blushed suddenly when a cute smiled graced Yuki's elegant lips then they slightly parted to release a gentle chuckle.

"Shut up you damn rat! I don't take crap from you!" Kyou pointed to him rudely.

"I knew we couldn't leave them in the same room without some type of chaos erupting, Hanajima." Uo said to Hana, louder than she should have. Lunch had ended and those who had left including Tooru, Uo, and Hanajima; were returning to the room where their noisy classmates were battling it out over nothing. Tooru sweat dropped at Uo's comment, she knew Kyou and Yuki wouldn't be arguing if they were truly alone. "Kagura-san, you better stay away from orange top , unless you want fleas with the side of ticks." Uo teased, taking her seat along side Tooru and Hanajima.

"Shut up, Yankee! Could you become anymore of a pain in the ass! I swear I'll make you eat those words!"

"You're to much of a pussy cat to lay a finger on me, orange top." She smirked and stuck out a tongue.

"What! Take that back, bitch!" Kyou pushed Kagura aside from him suddenly regaining the lost strength to do so before, and approached Uo menacingly.

"Like hell I will. Make me." She jumped to her feet and raised a fist to him.

"Gladly!"

"No! Stop, don't, Kyou-kun!" Kagura immediately embrace Kyou once more, preventing him from fighting. At the same time, Tooru had threw herself in front of Uo.

"Calm down, Uo-chan. You know not to provoke him."

"Alright, Tooru. I'll spare his embarrassment from getting an asswopping for you." Uo smiled pleasantly, taking her seat.

"What! Like I would get my ass kicked by a girl? Never!"

"If you insist being proved wrong, I'll gladly do the honors." Uo stood back up and face him. Students that had recently heard the argument had gathered round to witness the fight.

And always being so anxious to fight, Kyou gave the first blow that was cleverly avoided anyway. Uo smirked and punched him in the stomach, starting a hard core battle.

Everyone cheered for their favoring winner as the Sohmas and Tooru yelled in disagreement.

"Stop it you two, you might get suspended!" Tooru tried to yell over the crowd. Yuki just watched, shaking his head. Their was no use talking them out of it.

Deciding to take desperate action, Kagura charged in. "Stop it, don't hurt my Kyou-kun." A being naturally violent, Kagura closed her eyes and punch what she suspected to be Uo. Sadly to say she opened her eyes when a chorus of gasp flooded the room. She peeked one eye open and gasped herself.

Kyou fell backwards when her fist collided with his nose, causing him to bleed, "Aah!"

"Oh, Kyou-kun, I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

Kyou jumped up and held his bleeding nose. "Sorry doesn't cut it. That hurt." He said.

"Well," Kagura said. "You shouldn't be fighting!"

"Whatever.." Kyou scoffed.

Yuki stood up from the chair and sighed. He could for tell some painful casualties today. "Despite all of your protesting, you got beat by a girl anyway. Not to mention this isn't the first time you've lost to Kagura." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"If you have enough experience to know this, than maybe you should help Mr. Sohma tend to his wounds?" Sensei announced, walking in. "Hurry up, for we can continue class." He suggested, receiving a few giggles from the students as they watched Yuki sigh and head out the room to the bathroom. Kyou followed behind him, still holding his bleeding nose.

'He didn't yell at me? Kyou, you didn't get mad at me for budding in? And I punched him in front of his friends. Why? Why are you less aggressive?' Kagura thought, taking her seat as well, the class doing the same.

Yuki reached in the small cabinet and grabbed some tissues to treat his nose. Kyou sat on the toilet lid, as Yuki walked over. Roughly, Yuki stuck some tissue up Kyou's nostrils. "There, you're done." He said folding his arms.

"Damn girl." Kyou moaned standing up.

"You really should be more careful you idiot. What if Tooru's friend was to slip and fall into you during the fight? What would you do when everyone saw what you are?" Yuki replied, his voice sounding concerned.

Kyou pushed him to the bathroom wall and smiled. "Were you that worried?" He asked.

"What can I say? I've got a soft spot for mentally retarded people." Yuki teased, trying to get free from his grip but had no luck.

"It hurts when say things like that." Kyou smirked and pretended to be injured. "I mean, know one wants to be picked on by the one they love."

"What are you talking about? You enjoy it, and to a higher extent, you are aroused by it."

"There you go again." He said planting his lips on Yuki's.

Instead of coyly teasing Kyou by telling him they still need to keep a low profile on there relationship, he played along with him. Yuki slid his tongue through the opening of their lips and felt Kyou's, moving it around slowly, exploring his mouth. Yuki tasted him and he tasted good.

Yuki broke away slowly with a smile. "Oh, so you plan to take me here and now?"

"And if I did, what would you do?" Kyou smirked, his hands moved from Yuki's side to his shirt, he slowly started to remove it. He smiled at the sight of Yuki's perfect chest. "I never get enough, no matter how many times I fuck you." Yuki moaned as he felt Kyou feel in-between his legs. Kyou's hand, felt in-between his legs, moving up to his thighs. Trailing further between his thighs and reached his manhood. He felt around it, teasing Yuki. He then removed his hand and pulled down Yuki's pants-

"Kyou-kun! Are you okay in there?" Kagura's voice echoed through the bathroom despite her being outside the door. She knocked gently. "The teacher sent me to retrieve you two, since you are taking so long. What's going on?"

Kyou let out a ferocious growl and sighed loudly. "Dammit all to hell! No privacy even in the bathroom." He mumbled suddenly punching the stall wall. Yuki tried to contain his laughter but couldn't and a few stray chuckles escaped. "What are you laughing at pretty boy!"

"You're desperate aren't you? It's sad, pathetic and amusing all at the same time." He slipped under Kyou's arms and headed to the mirror.

"Well I'm glad you are having a ball." He groaned, straightening his appearance, leaving no trance of what would have happened if not for Kagura's intrusion. Yuki did the same, buttoning his pants and tucking in his shirt the right way. And with only a few minutes, they both headed out looking exactly as they were when they came in.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, are you okay? I'm so sorry about your nose!" Kagura fled to his side and hugged him. He sighed once more.

"Forget it, I'm use to it by now."


	14. Curious Minds

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Curious Minds**

Kyou sighed remorsefully, standing up from his seat. Everything had seemed to go down hill from being punched in the face by Kagura. So far he was sure he had failed the pop quiz the teacher had sprung out of nowhere, a pond his and Yuki's return from the bathroom. And now that school was over he could finally get the break he so richly deserved. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder violently and stumped out into the hall, completely ignoring the shouting from Kagura, who had fell behind to talk to students.

"Kyou-kun! Wait up, it's not very nice to leave people!" She exclaimed, finally catching up to him by the time he reached the front door.

"Not if it's you I'm leaving." He frowned and kept his glace straight ahead.

"Oh, Kyou, I said I was sorry about the hit."

"I'm not even thinking of that. So leave me the hell alone." He pouted, starting to move faster.

Kagura sighed as well; she longed for the chance Kyou would give her existence the time of day. "Must you always lie to me?"

"Kagura-chan!" interjected Uo quickly, before Kyou could answer back. "We're all going to the public pool, want to come?"

"Well..." She said uncertainly, "I don't know...I would rather spend time with Kyou-kun."

"Orange top wouldn't want to come since Prince Yuki is coming too." Uo stated sarcastically. Kyou's eyes widened in surprise; why in the world would Yuki want to go swimming with a bunch of girls.

"Than I won't go." Kagura replied back, looking back to the cat she adored and admired. "Unless you go with me, Kyou-kun. Please say you will?" She lifted her hands and held them together, preparing herself to beg.

"Fine, I'll go. But you have to leave me alone more often." Kyou pouted. And in an instant, Kagura jumped up and tattled him with excitement.

"Oh, thank you; you're the best Kyou-kun!" Kagura embraced him tightly and smiled.

-Swimming Pool-

Kyou sat on the side of the pool, his eyes staring into its depths. He frowned when the face of his lover appeared in the water next to Tooru's. He had watched Uo, Hanajima, Tooru, Kagura, and Yuki all swim around having fun. But of course him being the cat, he avoided the water. He was more annoyed when Yuki started splashing Tooru for fun, not to mention Kagura coming back every five minutes asking him to join in. And as usual he objected to the idea.

Suddenly in curiosity, Kyou noticed Kagura whispering something to Uo. Uo nodded, rushing to the side of the pool and climbing out. "Hey, orange top! Take a dip!" Uo yelled, out of nowhere appearing behind Kyou and shoving him off into the pool as a joke. Yuki quickly noticed Kyou; spurting and splashing as if he was drowning and swam over to Kyou.

"I'll get you, you damn Yankee!" He kicked and hit at the water surrounding him. Kagura started giggling as Yuki swam over to him.

"Now," Yuki began, "you finally decided to join us." Kyou tried to speak in response, but sank to the bottom after another minute of struggling. Yuki pulled him back up.

"Allow me to help you," Yuki smirked, "I can't let such a pathetic creature such as yourself drown, now can I?"

"Wow, who knew you were so pathetic, Kyou!" Uo jokingly wet and teased him.

"Shut up!" Kyou yelled back, feeling embarrassed for having Yuki save him. Everyone laughed in response. After a long time of splashing each other, a game of water tag was started.

"Okay everyone, I'll be it. So when I call Marco you all call Polo, understood?" Uo proclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement; Kyou not really wanting to though. "Alright! Marco!" Uo yelled, and surely everyone else called Pollo. People scattered across the pool. Tooru mainly tagging along with Hanajima, and Kagura following Kyou. Yuki was randomly choosing is path to travel alone. "Marco!"

"Pollo!" Kyou's voice sounded louder than the rest, due to his irritation by being here. Uo could quickly determine his location by his loud yell, and Kagura quickly noticed this.

"Kyou! Watch out, she knows where you are!" Kagura exclaimed, making her way over to him, splashing around water as she tried to make way. Kyou fled to the opposite side, but in order to do that he would have to past by Uo rapidly. As he tried to do so, Kagura had concluded he was giving up and letting her catch him. "No! Kyou-kun, don't!"

"What-" Kyou suddenly found himself being pushed by Kagura, in her attempt to move him away from Uo. Only thing was she pushed him towards her, and Kyou felled in Uo; instantly changing into his cat form.

"Kyou?" Up opened her eyes and looked around. "I could have sworn he was here just a minute ago. Did that scaredy cat run away?" She teased, turning Kyou red with fury. Hanajima and Tooru, who had there backs tuned at the time of the crime, were surprised to see a drowning cat. Yuki sweat dropped, Kyou was the only one who would let his guard down like that.

"Stupid cat." He whispered, walking over, followed by the others.

"Kyou-kun!" Kagura shouted, nearly crying as she watched the cat struggle and splash through the water pathetically.

"Now, now. How did this brave creature get in here?" Yuki replied innocently, taking the cat up in his arms. Kyou panted relentlessly, happy to finally be out of the dreaded water. Yuki smiled with a giggle, and patted it gently. "We better get you out before the lifeguard finds you." He sifted through the water, calmly and climbed out of the pool. Kagura and Tooru, both astonished by Yuki's distraction for Kyou.

"Now how the hell did that cat get in here?" Uo questioned. She returned her attention back to the game.

"A better question is, where is Kyou?" Hanajima interrupted, suddenly lifting up Kyou's orange swimming trunks from the water. "Especially without these." Kagura blushed at the thought of when her Kyou-kun would return to human form without them.

"That freak is running around naked?" Uo concluded.

"I wander..." Hanajima suspected.

"Hey, come on, let's continue the game!" Tooru quickly budded in to protect that conversation on it.

"Alright." Uo poked Tooru suddenly, "now you're it."

"You guys keep playing, I think I'll go look for Kyou-kun, okay?" Kagura interrupted. They all nodded and started to play again.

-Sohma House-

"Feel better?" Yuki asked concerning, after drying the orange cat with a towel.

"No." He replied angrily. "I'd be better if Kagura hadn't pushed me into that Yankee and made me transform." Yuki giggled. "What's so damn funny!"

"Nothing." He smiled and headed for the door out of the room. "I be right back, go ahead and get dressed when you change back." Yuki requested, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Kagura had just arrived back home and breezed through the hallway to the kitchen, her concern grew. Just as she entered the kitchen, she saw Yuki leaving it. "Is Kyou-kun okay?" She stopped him from leaving.

"He's fine, a little grouchy, but fine." Yuki didn't hesitate for her reaction and returned to the room. When he opened the door, Kyou was fully dressed again and sitting on the bed patiently. "Here." He swiftly handed Kyou a long stick with white plastic wrapping. Kyou stared at it oddly.

"How is a popsicle going to make me feel better?"

"Just eat it, stupid cat." Yuki demanded with a serious expression.

Kagura unconsciously walked down the hallway to Yuki's room, he expected Kyou to be there whining. Just as she reached to open the door--

--Then stopped dead.

They were having a conversation. Curious, Kagura leaned her ear towards the door and listened up. It sounded like Kyou and he was groaning?

"I don't want to, you damn rat." Kyou argued, trying to giving the popsicle back.

"Stop being stubborn and take it off." Yuki argued back, removing the wrapper off of his popsicle.

Kagura had to bite her hand to keep from gasping.

"Fine." Kyou groaned again, removing the wrapper. "What the hell is this?" Kyou frowned, referring to both of their popsicles being orange.

"What? You never tasted one before?"

"No, not that. Why does it have to be orange?"

"Cause I love orange." Yuki stated teasingly, licking it slowly.

"Why the hell are you licking it like that!"

At that last phrase--half-shouted, half-groaned in ecstasy--Kagura blacked out for a few seconds. When her senses returned to her, she found that the front of her shirt and tie were soaked in blood, and more was threatening to explode from her nose.

Driven by terminal curiosity and disbelief that she'd actually heard what she'd heard, she put her ear back to the door.

"Cause this is how I eat it. You should try." Yuki smirked.

Kyou groaned in annoyance but did so as well. He took a long lick. "Mmmm...it's not half bad."

"Told you. But you can never get the full taste unless you suck it."

"Suck it?" Kyou blushed at the statement.

"Yeah. Like this." Yuki demonstrated, by sliding the whole popsicle in his throat slowly.

"Goddamn! You just took the whole thing in your mouth all at once!" Kyou exclaimed, surprised by Yuki's ability.

"You mean you can't?"

"Shut up! I can do anything better than you! I can even bite it!"

Kagura jerked away, as though the metal were molten. After staring at the door in pure horror.

Kyou quickly jabbed the whole treat into his throat. Yuki laughed shortly, "wow you do have a big mouth." Just as Kyou took a huge bite he broke from the stick.

"What the hell! It's full of cream!" Kyou yelled, referring to the soft creamy center of the popcicle.

"Of course, just the way I like it. Don't you like it?"

"Its...sweet." Kyou answered, still trying to consider if he liked the flavor.

"Do you want some more?" Yuki asked suspiciously with a smile.

Kagura couldn't take it anymore, she could no longer let this go on. Akito was right to be suspicious of those two, she thought. "Have you no SHAME, you--you sex happy perverts!" Kagura bellowed as she broke down the bedroom door. "How dare you taint my Kyou-kun with your sick twisted ways, Yuki. I oughtta--" And she stopped, in utter surprise.

Kyou was sitting casually on Yuki's bed with all of his clothes still on. He had a look of sweaty rapture on his face, and was taking another bite of his popsicle. Yuki was also fully dressed, standing up on the opposite side of the room, eating a popsicle too.

Both men froze, mid-lick, when the Kagura broke in. Kyou stood up off of Yuki's bed with a guilty blush on his face. Yuki stared at her curiously.

Kagura was stumped. "What... what... what the HELL were you two doing?"

"Um..." Kyou turned even redder. "I--"

"Acting stupid over something as simple as a popsicle," Yuki said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Kagura gaped.

It looked as though the blood vessels in Kyou's face were going to burst. He looked at his feet and mumbled something incoherent.

"Are you all right, Kyou-kun?" Kagura asked.

"Yes! Of course! Why the hell wouldn't I!" He gave a high-pitched, nervous shout. "How come you have blood all over your shirt?"

"Nothing--" She quickly rushed out of the room, blushing as the door closed behind her.

"Who knew?" Yuki marveled, taking the last bite of his popsicle. "Never figured Kagura to be the type to get off on that stuff." He glanced at Kyou with a critical eye. "Are you all right? You look like you've got a nasty sunburn and your face is fixing to peel off. Why're you blushing so much?"

Kyou didn't stop going red. He mumbled something Yuki didn't catch--either "I'm tired" He started to walk to the door when Yuki suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Why, Kyou... I do believe that this comedy of errors is turning you on."

"N-NO!" Kyou choked out, his eyes bugging out, his face suddenly blanching to the color of paper. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'd n-never...at least not with Kagura still around." His tongue suddenly tied itself in 34 different knots as Yuki turned him around to face him. He let himself stare into the rat's eyes, getting hopelessly lost as he always did. He made a small noise of surprise when Yuki suddenly pulled him closer--

Kagura popped back in the very next second. "Oh, Yuki, Kyou-kun, I-" She stopped, seeing that the two boys in a close embrace. Kyou immediately pushed Yuki back, blushing more than ever.

"Yeah, what!"

"...I just wanted to know what you two wanted for dinner..." Kagura mumbled a little then quickly closing the door back and rushing into the kitchen. "Oh, my god. Was I right to suspect something?" She questioned herself.


	15. What To Do About Akito

**Chapter Fifteen**

**What To Do About Akito **

There was an immense silence in the room as the three Sohmas sat amongst one another. It made the two boys feel nervous as they could now hear every sound around them. The gentle dripping of the faucet, the cheerful chirping of flying birds, the steady ticking of the clock against the wall; all seemed to increase in volume. Kyou awkwardly fidgeted in his seat on the floor beside Yuki as he received an odd glare from Kagura. Yuki, as usual, kept a clam demeanor and merely stayed to himself. Neither Kyou or Yuki took a sip of the tea, Kagura so kindly prepared for them. Finally fed up with the unfamiliarity and silence, Kagura spoke first.

"So you two are an item?" Kyou reddened, fiddling with his sweaty palms and looked to Yuki, wondering if he was nervous as well. Yuki felt Kyou's eyes upon him and returned the look. He knew Kyou would never speak, out of fear that Kagura would get upset and take it out on him. Yuki quickly averted his eyes toward the brown haired girl.

"Yes." He explained simply. Kagura took her cup in her hands and took a long sip to calm her nerves.

"How long?" She asked, never looking up from her drink. Kyou looked at Yuki hoping he would speak again.

"About two months now." Yuki answered sophisticatedly.

"That long? Wow. And you've managed to keep it a secret until now." She nodded then looked at the two with fury. "Then answer me one thing." Yuki picked up his cup and was about to drink when she spoke again. "How many times have you two had sex!" She blurted out, standing up and slamming her fist into the table.

"What!" Kyou hollered, choking on the very air he just breathed in. Yuki was so caught off guard by the question he had spit out his tea.

"Now let's not get vulgar, Kagura! That's our business." Yuki replied defensively in a blush.

"Just answer the damn question Yuki!" She yelled back. Kyou nearly died from embarrassment, his face still frozen with astonishment.

"That has nothing to do with this." Yuki protested.

"Answer me!" She threatened him with an evil frown. Yuki turned redder and went quiet for a moment.

"We've lost count...at least twice a week..." he mumbled the last part softly.

Kagura's eyes widened. "That much!" She sat back down. "I can't believe you Kyou-kun." She pouted. Kyou blushed. "You've betrayed me. What chance do I have now if you are into guys? I guess it could be worse, you could be with Tooru." The two boys remained quiet as Kagura continued to talk to herself. "it looks like I have no choice."

"You're not going to tell Akito are you, Kagura!" Kyou finally spoke.

"Hell no, Kyou! I can't believe you'd think I'd do that!" Kagura cried rushing into Kyou's arms from the other side of the table. Yuki stared daggers at the girl being too intimate with his cat. "Oh, Kyou-kun! I would never turn you over to that beast of a Sohma, Akito! I love you, homo or not!"

Yuki coughed interrupting. "Excuse me, Kagura, but I'd advise you to reframe from touching Kyou." She blinked empty minded and let go. "Thank you. So what did you mean you had no other choice? What are you planning?"

"We all know Akito will never accept this relationship, so we have to convince him it's not the worst thing in the world."

"And how do you reckon we do that? You know how much of a stubborn ass he can be. He'll never listen to us." Kyou stated rudely.

"Simple. If you can't beat them join them!" She winked. Yuki and Kyou both went wide eyed.

"We're not having a threesome with Akito!" They both yelled in unison. Kagura blushed at the thought.

"I didn't mean that you pervs!" She rubbed her temples with frustration. "Think harder."

"You're not suggesting we convert Akito, the heartless asshole who hates all happy endings and love, into a homosexual; are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"There's not an idiot alive who would put up with a jerk like him, much less share the same room with him. We're more likely to see a flying you!" Kyou yelled, pointing at her.

"One thing, I'm a boar not a pig! Second, thing it's not completely impossible. After all, he seems over protective of you two and you are guys. Who knows maybe we can turn that feeling into love or at the very least lust." She explained.

"Yuki, I think Kagura's lost her mind." Yuki nodded.

"Shut up! Do you want to stay together without the thought of getting caught by Akito or not? You should be grateful I considered helping you two instead of beating your heads in and then turning you in so Akito can beat you both senseless as well!"

"Fine, we'll try your stupid plan. But if we get found out, we're blaming everything on you." Kyou complained, crossing his arms. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's a deal." The three Sohmas nodded together.

"So who should be Akito's lover?" Kyou asked boldly.

Kagura placed her finger to her chin and thought carefully. "How about Hatsuharu? He's into Yuki, so we wouldn't have to convince him to like guys. Plus black Haru can always deal with Akito when it comes to arguments. Who knows, he might be the only one who can put up with Akito's hissy-fits."

Kyou snickered and was rewarded with a knock on the head by Yuki. "Be serious here, Kyou. I don't think that is such a great idea. What if Hatsuharu and Akito planed a plot to rule over the Sohma family or something. You know how power obsessed Black Haru is, him and Akito would be fighting non-stop over any little thing." Kagura thought about it and nodded again. "What about miss Honda? She could convince him that it was only to have male relationships in the family. She managed to tame Kyou when he was wild and ruley." Yuki giggled slightly, recalling the days Kyou would whine and cuss about everything that bothered him.

"Shut up! That girl would only drive Akito madder! I know she drives me crazy! And we are suppose to be convincing him to date a male not that girl!" Kyou yelled back at Yuki.

"Must you always yell when you disagree?" Yuki questioned with a sigh.

"Hey, I know!" Kagura budded in. "Hatori! Hatori is the family's doctor, so think of who easy it would be to win Akito's heart. Think of cold dark rainy nights where Akito is bed-ridden with a serious illness. The only person around is Hatori. He watches over him through the night and heals not only his sickness but his aching heart as well. How romantic." Kagura imagined, holding her hands over her heart. "I can picture it now. Akito's lying in bed with a cold cloth on his head and a flustered face. Hatori walks in and wetting the cloth again, he says politely 'is there anything you need?' Akito coughs roughly and smiles saying 'as long as I have you by my side I don't need anything at all.'" Kagura releases a small tear and wipes it away gently. When she looks up, Kyou and Yuki both have a sickened, disgusted expression on their faces and not only that they were now half way across the room, cuddled into a small corner whispering.

"She really does scare me when she gets like this. This is the reason I avoid girls." Kyou whispered, resulting in a sweet snicker from Yuki.

"Fine. I get the point, too sappy for manly males like yourself!" She frowned, disappointed they didn't like her idea. "If you two are so smart, then tell me how you fell in love." Kyou and Yuki stared at one another and blushed. It just so happened they fell in love the same way she described.

Kyou suddenly coughed. "Well, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"Then who should it be?" Kagura moaned, about to give up on this whole plan.

"I know." A shy voice reached the living room where they all sat planning. The three teens looked toward the door and saw a bashful Tooru. "I know someone who might work." She replied again. Everyone's eyes widened...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry about the super long wait, but school kept me from typing the chapter I had already written on paper. But I'm so glad I finally got it typed up. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you are excited to find out who Akito's lover will be. There really is only one person left besides Momoji, and I won't torture the adorable rabbit to be with Akito. So the person should be obvious please review and I will work fast to update. I at least want five reviews, since last chapter only had 3 which was a great disappointment considering how much time you had to review(about 2 months) and how many people read the chapter!


	16. Acceptance

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Acceptance**

Three startled assortments of eyes stared at the shy brunet, awaiting her indefinite response.

"Who do you have in mind, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked politely, among the quiet two.

Tooru nodded bashfully and sat down beside Kagura. "Well there is only one person I know who understands Akito enough to hold grudges against him." She look kindly down at the her nervous palms and continued. "I know Shigure seems to be a lecherous adult novelist, but I think he is the best person for the job. And at the very least, he could calm Akito's vengeful heart enough to make such a considerable decision."

The three Sohmas looked back each other, questioning the truth in Tooru's beliefs. "But that old dog wouldn't agree to anything like this." Kyou rudely bellowed out of annoyance. "He's not the least bit interested in guys or helping us out." He sneered up at the thought of Shigure rejecting this idea.

"Oh, Kyou-weo, that really hurt my feelings. What makes you think I wouldn't help you and Yuki?" Shigure interrupted childishly as he opened the door. Leaning against the wall he smiled goofily at the teens. "I would love to help you two."

"Then you will help us, Shigure?" Yuki asked, trying understand the man's last statement.

"I said I would, be I won't." He smiled as he watched all the teens hopeful expressions disappear quickly into frowns and sneers. "Just because I can help, doesn't mean I would be willing to."

"But why not, Shigure!" Kagura yelled. "Don't you care about Yuki and Kyou!"

"Of course I care." He gave a bigger smile. "That's why I won't help. To interfere with Akito's emotions like that would be digging your own grave. And sense its for Yuki and Kyou, who do you think would be the first to suffer." The two boys paled, imaging Akito's unspeakable wrath. "So you all get my point."

"But, Shigure. If you succeed, then that chance wouldn't be an option. If you managed to get the plan to work, everyone will be happy!" Kagura burst out again.

"But Shigure won't be happy! He has to pretend to like Akito even after the plan worked!" Kyou stated obviously. "If he stopped playing this game at any time, Akito would have his head and then take out all of his anger on all the Sohmas. It's too risky, Tooru!"

Tooru almost cried at Kyou explanation, but instead stared at Shigure. "I know Shigure will be happy. The thought of helping others alone should provide you with enough happiness. And there's a possibility you start to appreciate Akito while trying to change him. Please Shigure..."

Shigure watched the careful girl's eyes with great intensity. He could see her concern and fear riding over the tears that fought their way through her eyes. He sighed briefly, walking back to his room. "I'll think about it, Tooru..." He whispered, going into his room and shutting the door slowly behind him.

Everyone, astonished and amazed, remained silent amongst each other. Finally Tooru decided to leave the room as well, mumbling, "he doesn't want to say it, but that's a yes."

Now only Kagura, Kyou and Yuki left, the three tried to rid the awkward atmosphere. "Well...I guess I'll go train some." Kyou replied nervously, leaving the room also.

"Yuki..." Kagura whispered just as she noticed him standing up to leave too.

"Yes, Kagura." The silver haired boy answered kindly with a smile. "You don't have to worry, I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Yuki...I want to say..." Finding the words she wanted to say, Kagura continued. "I...accept your relationship with Kyou." Gray curious eyes glanced back at her. "I know it bothers Kyou, that I know about it. It worries him that I've so easily agreed to help you two. He thinks I'm up to some scheme that will end up breaking you two apart and him coming to me. But this is nothing like that at all. The truth is...I've accepted your feelings for Kyou. I have realized a change in Kyou. Since you've captured his heart, he has been...gentle. It shows in his words, his actions, and his expression. All that pent up anger has suddenly vanished, leaving him calm and at peace. He no longer yells at me like he use to. Even when I punched him in front o everyone, he didn't...hate me for it."

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw her head bow and silent tears fall from her eyes. "Kagura..."

She sniffled loudly and wiped the tears, hiding her face from Yuki. "You've helped Kyou...more than I ever could. It's because he needs you. Someone who can show a different type of caring. I've tried my hardest to give all my love, but it has only scared him away. But you...all you do is ignore him...making him stronger inside and out. He came to you because he knew you could help him. I thank you for saving Kyou." Finally her tears flowed freely and she looked Yuki in the eye. "I'm thanking you for loving him...for returning his feelings and saving him from the pain of rejection and depression."

Yuki smiled as the brunet rushed over and hugged him. "Thank you Kagura. Your words are very much appreciated." Patting her on the head, her tears slowly faded with quiet muffled sobs.

-Meanwhile-

Grunting roughly, Kyou continued his brutal training. It wasn't the least bit interesting with out his silver haired lover to spar with, but he had to manage to do something with out him. After all, he got by so far without having the gentle boy around. But having experienced the change of having a special someone that loves you just as much as you love them, was addicting. Now that had a taste of a relationship it seemed out of place to do anything without the rat.

Blindly kicking and punching at air, Kyou hadn't noticed said lover walking into the garden behind him. Taking a quick second to catch his breath, the orange haired male found himself being embraced tightly from behind.

Sighing loudly he gave a knowing smile and wrapped his arms around the smooth, silky skin grasped around his waist. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki grimaced and lightly bowed his head along Kyou's cheek as he tenderly kissed the soft flesh at his neck. "Nothing..." He whispered seductively, biting the flesh gently. He hear a cute yelp escape the cat's mouth and it made him smirk with pleasure. "I miss hearing your ecstatic sounds. They get my blood running." He whispered again, more sweetly as if to draw the cat into a sleep. Once again he began to kiss the soft skin repeatedly. His grasp around the slender waist tightened, and his tongue slipped out and brushed the soar flesh. Kyou moaned needy as those precious lips sucked hungrily at his neck.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" He groaned out, closing his eyes. Allowing the bliss and pleasure seep through the tender motions.

Yuki growled beastly. "I want to leave my mark on you." Smiling, he turned the cat in his arms and kissed his pink lips eagerly.

The passion quickly rid out the kiss and drove the two mad with wanting. Kyou noticed how Yuki's steady hands roamed over his body, slipping beneath his shirt and cunningly pitched a nipple. "Hey!" He roared huskily, "you can't do anything here! What if someone sees?"

Yuki's eyes hazy with lust, glimmered brilliantly as he smirked. "I want them to see. That way they know how much I need you, how important you are to me. That I absolutely won't stop, Akito's approval or not." Before Kyou had a chance to remark, his lips were rapidly engulfed by the rat's.

Giving in to the rat's seductive persuasion, Kyou willingly allowed him to remove his shirt. Once again, nibble hands tweaked and groped Kyou's gleaning skin, soothingly. Moans and groans erupted from the two casually between passionate and needy kisses. Luckily Tooru was nowhere around and Kagura went to her room after confessing to Yuki. But Shigure on the other hand had a clear view of the two teen's actions as he roamed the house in thoughts.

"Even if it didn't work, it wouldn't change how you two feel about each other." Shigure said to himself, ignoring the two boys as their once soft groping turned into hardcore ministrations right out in the garden.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay here's how it goes, since I'm going to be doing a AkitoxShigure fic to explain things in this fic, this fic will end pretty soon. Which means maybe one or two more chapters. I'm working on the AKitoxShigure fic as we speak, so keep alert for when I post it up!-see ya soon!


	17. Uneasy Questions

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Uneasy Questions**

The day had begun with such promise, but ended with failure. Here Yuki was, alone and depressed. Ever since Shigure wordlessly agreed to help them with the Akito problem, Yuki has had a burning question for Kyou. But being how important it was, he couldn't ask at just any old time. The perfect opportunities had presented themselves, but he had failed miserably. Each carefully planned atmosphere was quickly destroy before Yuki had his chance. He sighed remorsefully and painfully reminisced on the past attempts of the day.

-Flashback-

Yuki was groggily brought from his sleep by the morning sun. Reluctantly, he sat up in bed, wiping the heavy sleep from his eyes. Luckily it was Saturday and he didn't have school. A pleasant smile found its way to his face with this realization. He hurried from bed and quickly got dressed. He cheerfully left his room and stunted down the hall.

"Morning, Yuki." Tooru remarked politely coming from the kitchen. "You certainly seem happier today."

"That I am Ms. Honda." Yuki replied, giving her his signature smiles, causing her to blush deepy. "Oh, where's Kagura?" He asked noting she wasn't in the kitchen, which was where she usually was, helping Tooru.

"Kagura is getting ready. We're going shopping today." Tooru grinned excitedly. "So I hope you guys can survive without us making breakfast and lunch."

"What?! You mean we have to make it?!" Kyou quickly interrupted, stomping down the hall as well. "Why do you think we let you stay here, Tooru? To cook and clean, remember?" Kyou pointed furiously.

"That's rude, Kyou!" Kagura was quick to slapped him in the back of the head as she also came into the room. But forgetting her strength, she had accidentally knocked Kyou to the floor with that one hit. "Oops, sorry. But you do deserve that. How dare you be mean to Tooru, when all she does is put up with your stupidity!"

"What?! Now your taking her side! What happened to, 'stay away from my Kyou! Or, you better not touch him!'" Kyou mocked childishly.

"But you're not my Kyou-wou anymore, you're Yuki's. Which means I can be mean to you without having a reason." She grinned devilishly.

Yuki laughed as Kyou pouted in self-reflection, crossing his arms and perking up his lips. "It's delightfully amusing, watching my kitten pout in frustration." Yuki whispered seductively, leaning in close to the cat's ear. Kyou's whole face turned red at this remark and he was at a lost for words.

"Well, we will be going now!" Kagura yelled quickly, rolling her eyes at the boys display. She grabbed Tooru's hand and quickly dragged her out of the house and down the path.

"That certainly got rid of them quick." Yuki smirked, wrapping one arm around Kyou's waist. "Or would you rather have made a show for them?" Kyou shock his head bashfully.

"Now what are we going to do about breakfast?" Kyou mumbled. "Maybe we can ask Shigure to get take-out."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm out." Shigure rushed in the statement before heading toward the door.

"Hey, where are you headed!" Kyou caught the dog just before he left.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Shigure looked back. "I'm going to Akito's, have a problem with that?"

"No." Pouted Kyou. "But I hop you're not up to something else. You didn't get back from there until late last night. I was worried if Akito had killed you are even worse...molested you."

Shigure laughed relutctantly, sweat dropping. "Oh, so little Kyou-wou was worried about me. That's so sweet-but I think Yuki would be furious with an affair." He snickered.

"I'm right here, Shigure." Yuki said coldly, glaring angrily at the dog. Pulling his cat closer to him, "just get going, mutt. Another comment like that and I castrate you." Yuki's tome had caused Shigure to shiver with fear, scaring him easily from the house and out the door. "That's much better." Yuki smirked. Looking back at the cat in his arms, "now we have the whole place to ourselves, my kitten." He only received a nervous look from his lover. "Kyou..." He loosen his grip around the cat and looked into his eyes deeply. "I've been thinking of something very important lately, but I just don't know how to put it into words..." He blushed. "You know how much I love you, and that I will do anything for you. But it not enough to just love you. I want to...have you. I want us to be together everyday, without fear of something or someone coming between us. So, will you-"

Just as Yuki was about to finish, how else would be there to ruin the moment?

"Oh, Yuki! My brother! I came as soon as I heard the news!" The silver haired snake himself had no doubly snuck in and threw himself dramatically in-between the two boys.

Yuki's eyes widened with hatred. "Ayame. What are you doing here? At at this moment of all times!" Yuki had to force himself to hold his anger and not straggle his brother, but the fury still escaped in his voice.

"Oh, my brother. You don't sound happy to see me." Ayame embraced the foaming mouse, affectionately. "But don't worry my brother, I will make it all better! Rumors are going around the Sohma's that you and that revolting cat are an item. But why brother, tell me it isn't true! There was so much hope with Tooru." He exclaimed, falling to his knees.

"Hey! I'm right here you stupid snake!" Kyou hollered, his presence still being ignored.

"You're such a drama queen." Yuki murmured as he glower at the young male at his feet. "As much as I would love to tell the truth and destroy your hopes and dreams easily..." He smirked evilly. "It is none of you damn business."

"Brother, how can you be so cruel?! I'd tell you anything! Please, brother tell me, I must know if you are really infatuated by this mangy flea-bidden feline." He pointed to Kyou as if he were a putrid smelling pile of garbage.

As much as he was happy Ayame finally acknowledged his existence, he was infuriated by the comments said about it regardless. "Shut up, you damn snake! I ripe you head off, fry you up and then serve it to the stupid girl, saying its a present for surrendering my Yuki!" Kyou blurted out in anger.

"So it is true, my brother! I can't believe you! Why this thing?!" Ayame wept graciously at Yuki's feet. "If you are to love men, why not me!" He cried. "At least let it be someone worthy of your beauty and intelligence!"

Yuki was easily disgusted by the offer and kicked the snake. "Don't even consider that a possibility. I'd rather kiss Akito than have a crush on you!"

"Yuki!" Kyou yelled, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my kitten. I didn't mean it." He rushed to his cat's side and comforted him in a warm embrace.

"No!" Ayame exclaimed. "Why Yuki! Why not Hatsuharu, he already likes you? Or even Momoji, he is certainly adorable enough to match your beauty. Anyone but that, my brother!"

Yuki growl menacingly and quickly punched the snake. "Come on, Kyou." He pulled his love out of the house before Ayame gained enough strength to follow.

"That damn snake is always ruining everything. And he's always so dawn dramatic." Yuki complained, walking hand in hand with Kyou.

"Yuki..." The cat muttered sadly, drawing the mouse's attention easily.

"What is it, Kyou? You don't really believe any of that stuff Ayame said back there, do you?" He looked worried and fear held in his voice.

"No...its just if your own brother can't accept us...then maybe we shouldn't-"

"What are you talking about?! I've always hated my brother, and so have you! Why does it all of a sudden matter what he thinks or says?" Coming to a halt, Yuki pulled the cat back into his arms. "I told you kitten...I don't care about anyone else. The only people that matter are you and me. I don't need anyone's approval to love you, not even Akito's. Though it would be grateful if he accepted us, but I will love you regardless of his opinion."

"Thank you, Yuki." Kyou smiled painfully, but knew Yuki meant every word.

"I don't want you to be ashamed of our relationship, Kyou. Of course I'm not ashamed one bit. I'm proud of the one I've fallen in love with. I'll do anything to prove it. That is if you allow me to. Will you...will you allow me prove how much I love you? Will you-"

"Hey! Isn't that prince Yuki, over there!" A high pitch voice exclaimed, loudly.

"Yeah, I think it is. Why is he over there with that other boy?" Another high pitch voice remarked.

Yuki turned around irritated by the constant interruptions. He glared creepily at the girls who were unmistakably apart of his fan club from school. It seems they have managed to ruin another precious moment in his life.

The girls were frightened by Yuki's hateful glare and ran for the hills, screaming about Yuki being possessed and how poor Yuki is being controlled.

"Umm...Yuki?" Kyou broke Yuki's death glare with the running girls. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He sighed sadly. "Let's just go get some breakfast."

"Really? Great!" Kyou cheered excitedly. "But no leeks, or else!" He quickly added as he followed a depressed Yuki toward a restaurant.

"This has been the worst day ever." Yuki groaned, lying on the floor helplessly. He had tried another time at the restaurant, but just as he was about to ask, the waitress came with their food. Then again he tried after they ate, but failed when they had a stare run in with Tooru's weird friends on the way home. They were concerned about Tooru living in the same house with people she loved but could have because of their relationship. Luckily, Yuki had managed to convince them, Tooru was happy with just being apart of the family without being in a relationship.

When everyone started to come home, besides Shigure, Yuki moved out onto the roof to avoid listening to more Kyou and Kagura arguing.

-End Of Flashback-

"Why can't I just ask Kyou? This shouldn't be so hard." He moaned, looking hopelessly at the night stars. "Its like everyone doesn't want us together..."

"If its such a problem, then why do you stay with me?" Kyou suddenly joined the mouse on the roof. Yuki nearly jumped off by the sudden entrance.

"Because, I love you!" He rushed in and said, so that Kyou wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I know. But I love you enough to know that I can't have you like this." Kyou sighed and sat down beside his lover. "Everyone's opinion is driving me crazy. Of course I know they don't matter, but I still don't like having to spend most of my life worrying about what they think. I mean Yuki...there will always be people to hate this relationship. You have so many admirers..."

"I don't give a damn!" Yuki yelled, scaring Kyou. "I don't fucking care about them. They could all go to hell! I just want you!" He face redden with anger and frustration as he tried to get his point across. "As long as you approve of our relationship, I can be happy. But lately its what they think, with you. And it truly makes me doubt..."

"Yuki..." Kyou mutter softly, looking at him with admiration.

"I've been trying to tell you all day, so here goes..." Yuki took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?!" He ended up yelling for fear that yet another interruption would ruin this gracious opportunity.

Kyou's amber eyes widen in astonishment. Maybe if he wasn't so thick headed, he could have figured out what Yuki wanted to ask him earlier, and it wouldn't be such a surprise. Kyou smiled after a moment of silence, a single tear ran down his cheek. "Why would you think I'd say anything else but yes?" he jumped his love and kissed him. "Of course I will, Yuki!"

Yuki gave his truest smile, so maybe this day wasn't a complete failure.


	18. Learning To Accept

**Chapter Eighteen  
Learning To Accept**

"What?!" A chorus of four voices all said at once. The room was filled with an assortment of large, colorful eyes as everyone tried to grasp the concept of Kyou and Yuki's confession. Sure it had taken some time getting use to the two always displaying their love for one another in an un-child-friendly manner, but was the rest of the Sohmas suppose to adjust to them being married!

Kyou was unable to hold back the blush of embarrassment as he twiddled with his fingers just beneath the table. His auburn eyes were to humiliated to meet any of the faces that were obviously staring at him with astonishment. He just wished Yuki wasn't so open about everything they did now and days. Kyou, himself, could accept eloping or getting married without them knowing, but Yuki somehow found pride and being able to tell them the truth.

Yuki, at this moment, was grinning like a chessa cat, prideful and strong. He had found not embarrassment or shame for asking Kyou to marry him as much as he had for telling the rest of the family. Their reactions were all but too expected to the mouse. Sure, just yesterday, it seemed everyone was going out of their way to disturb the two of them. Yuki's silver eyes, gleamed as he glanced back over to the nervous cat. His own smile widened. He couldn't help but think how cute Kyou was whenever he was embarrassed, those cheeks would light up with red.

"You can't be serious me brother?!" Ayame wailed, for once his eyes wide and terrified after hearing the confession. He had once had such high hopes for his brother, but it seems Yuki would never willingly meet any of his expectations. "You are so cruel to tease me this way!" He nearly sobbed, bringing out a handkerchief to wipe the not yet fallen tears.

Yuki growled furiously and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Ayame, this isn't even about you!" He hissed. It seems more recently his anger was no longer within his control. But how could he maintain it when people were mocking his love for the cat.

"Still Yuki, are you sure you two want to do this?" Shigure asked somewhat worriedly. He had calmed himself and was now staring softly at the table in thought. Recently he hadn't made much progress with convincing Akito to allow their relationship, much less get married. He had seen a side of Akito, that frightened even him yesterday. "You two are putting allot on the line." He warned, yet this didn't seem to worry Yuki or Kyou.

"Shigure is right." Tooru finally said, her voice soft and laced with an odd type of fear even she could not place. "Akito might try and separate you two himself, if he ever found out."

"'If' he ever found out." Yuki snapped back at them. "He'll only know if one of you tell him." Yuki explained. He thought he could at least trust his own family not to tell such a secret to Akito, unless they wanted him and Kyou apart so badly. "And if he does find out, we don't care. He would have to kill us he keep us apart." His statement had caused both Kagura and Tooru to gasp. There was no doubt Akito would try to kill them if they refused to obey his commands. Lately the male had seemed on edge and ready to strike.

"Have you gone mad Yuki?!" Kagura yelled. "Hell, if I let Akito kill Kyou just because of your stupidity and rebellion!" She hollered back, standing up from her seat. "There is no reason either one of you should have to die over this! Why do you have to get married anyway?! You already take the joy out of it by fucking like rabbits any time you get!" Kagura, herself, was unable to control her anger. Despite how easily she had told Yuki she accepted their relationship, she could not so easily excuse their carelessness with the matter.

Everyone at the table was appalled by her complaint, though Ayame was just plain heart broken, and crying his eyes out at the moment. This was the first he has heard of it, and it was not quite the best thing to hear for a brother who had yet to comprehend their relationship at all.

"Kagura!" Tooru gasped, her hands cupping her mouth.

"Oh, come off of it Tooru. Don't expect anyone to believe that crap about you okay with all this too! You, more than anyone, have a right to be upset!" She growled. "I fed up with you idiots." Kagura retorted, stumping away into the kitchen and out the back door. Tooru worriedly looked around the room at the downcast eyes and nervously rushed out the room, going after Kagura.

"Kagura! What's gotten into you?" Tooru asked, stepping outside. She found the boar sitting angrily on the back steps, arms crossed and face pouty.

"What's gotten into me?! How about what's gotten into them?! Yuki and Kyou married?! It's unimaginable, unacceptable, it's...it's horrible!" She exclaimed hysterically. Her arms untied so she could cup her head in her hands.

"But Kagura, I thought you were okay with it?" Tooru replied.

"I was...when I thought there was still a chance Kyou would change his mind. But now that they are getting married, what hope is there left for me. I was at least in range when I only had you as my competition. How can you be okay with this Tooru, I thought you liked Kyou? And don't give me that crap about 'I'm happy as long as Kyou is happy'!" She demanded.

Tooru's brown eyes fell to the ground as she finally sat down beside the girl. "The truth is, I'm not all that okay with it, my heart was pounding after they told me. As much as I don't want to interfere with their lives, I can't smother these feelings I have for Kyou. Try as I may, I can't be completely happy knowing Kyou is truly happy with Yuki. I guess he sees me no more than a sister or friend." She replied sorrowfully. "But who am I to prevent them from marrying because of my own selfish feelings?"

"Tooru you have a right as a lady to defend you feelings!" Kagura exclaimed. "If you love someone you should fight for them!" Kagura exclaimed, standing up quickly. "You are better fit for Kyou than Yuki."

A small smile graced Tooru's lips as she lightly shock head. "No, Kagura. There is still plenty of time for me to fall in love."

Kagura sighed in defeat. She knew no matter what she said, she wouldn't be able to convince Tooru to think about herself. Dismal, sad eyes averted to the ground again. "I've always admired your selflessness Tooru. It ceases to amaze me how you always think of the better good for others. It annoys me at times that you can stay as happy and caring as ever during times like these."

Tooru smiled softly, knowing that her attitude was sometimes frustrating for those that did not feel the same as her. "I can't help it. Being angry, sad, or worried would just trouble those I care about."

"Still..." Kagura continued, her bottom lip trembling some. "I wish I could have known what it was like to have Kyou love in return."

Tooru understood Kagura's desire, for she too wanted the same thing. "How about we take a walk now, Kagura. We can clear our minds and blow off some steam?" Tooru suggested with a warm smile. Though ,personally she need none of those things, she just wanted to comfort Kagura in a way. Kagura solemnly nodded, following suit to Tooru's departure.

Meanwhile, the men were not quite as calm and respectable about Kagura's outburst. And Kyou, among many, regretted Yuki's confession for it had only arose anger and hatred between the family. Ayame was presently crying dramatically to his heart's content.

"Oh dear Yuki, how could you betray me so. You and this-this creature together in any sense of the word is all too appalling." H wailed, bringing his palms to cover his aching head. "I was hoping it would be me dear brother teaching you about the birds and the bees."

Yuki's face instinctively turned pale with illness and his eyes a dilated, disgusted gray. "As if I would want to learn anything from you?!" Yuki yelled, the sickened color still on his face. The very thought of Ayame trying to explain such a thing to him through demonstration and live examples made Yuki weak in the knees. "And if you must know, Kyou is a way better teacher than you." Yuki replied matter of factly, in the spurge of the moment.

The table quickly went quite as a river of red overtook Kyou's once creamy white cheeks. Shigure had been at a lost for words since Kagura left. He'd rather not interfere now that unwanted information had been shared. Plus, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, for it was his responsibility to convince Akito of the good in their relationship.

Ayame finally broke the silence with an unbearable roar of sadness. "Yuki, how could you?! I'd be more accepting of this being seducing you, but I can never believe you willingly wanted this feline to teach you!"

Yuki was easily irritated by his brother's complaints. And everyone knew an irritated Yuki was an illogical and fallible Yuki. "It's simply impossible for me to believe a high class Sohma like yourself would so much as hug this being unworthy of your tender love and affection." Ayame pointed out rudely.

This nearly pushed Yuki over the edge. "Oh is that so?" he exclaimed loudly, "how about I give you a clear picture then?" Without any hesitation what so ever, Yuki grabbed the startled cat beside him and quickly forced him into a rough kiss. Shigure merely sighed, raising his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling this would happen, he only wished he hadn't been around for it.

"Ah! Yuki, what are you doing?! Do you want a disease?!" Ayame wailed his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

The determined mouse paid no heed to Ayame's words and tightly held Kyou in place. Try as the orange haired male may, he could not escape this humiliating spectacle Yuki was making of them. His own auburn eyes enlarged when he felt his lover's impatient hands slip beneath the safe confines of his shirt. His objective hollering had been muffled by Yuki's mouth. Surely he was planning on going the whole nine yards with an audience, right? Kyou was filled with doubt and worry. When Yuki was like this, one could rarely tell what was going on in that complex mind of his.

But Kyou was beginning to get a good idea by the time Yuki removed his shirt entirely, causing Ayame to erupt into a shrilling scream. He had become aware himself that his your brother intended to do 'anything' to upset and disobey him. "Dear brother, please stop this nonsense!" Ayame begged, raising from his seat and now tugging on Yuki's shoulder. Again the words were ignored by the furiously intensive mouse as he inconspicuously pushed his tongue through the threshold of Kyou's mouth.

Shigure could no longer bare being in the same room as the two teens, and simply stood up. "If you need me, I will be at Akito's." He announced, heading toward the door. But the next second he found himself being held back by a teary Ayame.

"Please Shigure, you can't let them do this!" Ayame pleaded. "This activity isn't appropriate for boys their age!"

Shigure chuckled shortly, "oh but Ayame, my dear friend, I don't recall hearing you object to the same actions when we were their age." Shigure managed to say with his untrustworthy grin.

As if the lights were suddenly switched off, the room had went into another dead silence. The dog felt a twitching in his eye as he could literally cut the tension with a knife. Just across the room, the teens that had been so intensely displaying their love, was frozen in place. Their eyes wider than ever and staring directly at the two adults as they were petrified with the knowledge just shared with them.

Not a minute later, the two teens went rushing out of the room, hollering and apparently making a mad dash to the bathroom to gag. A bead of nervous sweat dripped down Shigure's head as soft laughter made it past his lips. Ayame suddenly smiled himself and quickly hugged the dog. "Thanks Shigure! I can always rely on you, my dearest friend." He moaned pleasantly. "Though your lie was a little over the top." He warned, a smile still planted on his relieve face.

"Enough about that, I think it would be in both your and Yuki's best interest if you simply gave him your blessing, surely it isn't that upsetting to have him marrying Kyou?" Shigure suggested with a serious face for once.

Ayame sighed lightly and released the other male. "I simply down want Yuki to be hurt by Akito over this. What if he's making a big mistake, after all they are a little young to be getting married?" Ayame replied solemnly.

"You know Yuki enough to never accept anyone else's commands when it comes to his own life, the same goes for Kyou. If they want to be together, they will do so without or permission or acceptance. So you might as well give in now."

"I suppose you are right Shigure. Those two are probably meant for each other." Ayame admitted.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, it's been months TT. Forgive me. I shouldn't have done that, but writer's block is mostly to blame for it. Well I hoped you like and I look forward to reviews. I will try to put up the next chapter soon, just bare with me and it's nearly the end of the fic!


End file.
